Epiphany
by AkaraUsagi
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyo together again, so she decides to have Kikyo join the group in her stead and goes home for good. When Inuyasha finally realizes how he feels about her, how will he bring her back?
1. Chapter 1

Epiphany

By: AkaraUsagi

DISMLAIMER I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome could see the hurt in his eyes; the pain he tried so hard to hide when he was with them. He really had been through a lot- he, a half-demon, fell in love with a priestess, and she fell in love with him. On the day they were to be together; the day he was supposed to use that sacred jewel to become full human for her; both were used against each other by the hideous monster named Naraku. Possessed by Naraku, they betrayed each other, and Inuyasha ended up pinned to the Goshinkbu tree for 50 years... that is, until Kagome came and freed him by accident. She was just an ordinary junior high school student until she fell down the well that sat on her family's property. It seemed that the well shot her 500 years into the past. There, she met Inuyasha- he mistook her for his former love at first, since she was her true reincarnation.

They both hated each other in the beginning. But, after Kagome mistakenly shattered the sacred jewel he now wanted to use to become full demon instead of full human, they were stuck together. He wanted the jewel, and she had shattered it- plus, being Kikyo's reincarnation allowed her to sense the location of a nearby fragment of the jewel. Forced to journey together, they ended up becoming friends; companions. Though never anythind more... She had fallen in love with Inuyasha, as had her reincarnation before her. The only difference was, the priestess Kikyo, his former love, was resurrected by an evil witch, and now Inuyasha chases after her as well as the shards. They now knew that it was Naraku who had betrayed them, not each other. Inuyasha can never forget about Kikyo, and she can never forget him. Even though she is the walking undead and seeks to drag him with her to the afterlife, he is willing to go with her.

"Yo, Kagome! Got any of that Ninja food left?" Kagome shook herself from her thoughts. Inuyasha could never love her anyways. She smiled weakly.

"Here, Inuyasha." she said as she tossed him the last cup of instant ramen she had from by backpack. "I'll get the water boiled, just give me a minute." Kagome walked slowly down to the nearby river and filled the pot with water, and quickly returned to camp, where the fire was still blazing. Setting the pot over the fire, they waited patiently until it boiled.

"Kagooommeeeeee, how much longer?" Inuyasha whined. Kagome sighed. He wasn't perfect, that was for sure... but then again, who was?

"Just a few more minutes Inuyasha." she smiled as she dumped the ramen into the boiling water. Within minutes the ramen finished cooking, and Kagome pured it into a small bowl. She handed it to Inuyasha along with some chopsticks. "There you go." Inuyasha began downing the ramen, and just like that, it was gone. _"He doesn't even thank me fo-"_ Kagome began, her thoughts soon interrupted.

"Keh, thanks for the food, Kagome." Inuyasha grunted as he tossed the empty bowl into her bag along with the chopsticks.

"No problem, Inuyasha." She got up and looked at him. A strange look made its way across Inuyasha's face. Without a word, he stood up and looked to the west.

"She's here... I can smell it." he said as he sniffed the air. Just as he had thought, Kikyo's soul stealers could be seen a little ways to the west. Kagome frowned to herself.

_"Even though she is dead he cannot forget about her. Every time she's near, he chases after her. So many times when he's gone our group is attacked, and when he barely makes it back in time to protect us, he tells me how sorry he is; that he'll never follow after her again. Somehow I always know he's lying to me. I just wish I could tell him how I feel and have it over with... but I don't know if I could take the rejection."_ Kagome thought to herself. She looked up, only to see that Inuyasha had already bolted through the forest to the west.

"Kagome..." Sango began to try to comfort her friend.

"No... I just... i'm fine, Sango, really. Why don't you go grab Shippou, Kirara and Miroku. We may as well head out to find shards. He'll be able to find us." Sango agreed, and took off to find the rest of their group.

After night had fallen, the group decided to make camp. Inuyasha hadn't come back yet, and it had everyone worried. Everyone had already fallen fast asleep except for Kagome. She decided to go around for a walk. She knew that there were small demons in the region, so she took Kirara with her. They were walking for about 10 minutes when Kagome heard voices, and ducked behind a tree, as did Kirara.

"Kikyo... Naraku betrayed us both... you know that..."

"Yes, Inuyasha, I do. But you know... It's still hard for me, because when you were possessed by him you killed me. It's hard to forget the look on your face; how satisfied you looked when you walked away with that jewel in your hand." Kikyo said, not a hint of emotion heard in her voice.

"Kikyo... i'm sorry that this happened to you... to us. Please, Kikyo. I just want you to be happy with me like you once were."

"Inuyasha, the only way for that to happen is for Naraku to die, and for you and I to drift away to the afterlife together."

"Then that's what we'll do!" Inuyasha yelped.

"What about your companions? You would willingly leave them behind?" Kikyo asked, hoping he would choose her.

"Yes. I... I will do anything, Kikyo."

"Good, good, Inuyasha. Even that girl; that _copy_ of me that you seem to care so much for?" she said in disgust. Inuyasha paused. He cared for Kagome a great deal... but Kikyo was his love. He needed her. Besides, he knew Kagome would be fine without him... she had Kouga, that wolf demon to look after her.

"Y...Yes. Even her."

A solitary tear slid down Kagome's cheek. Both her and Kirara turned and walked back to camp.

_"He loves her... enough to leave me behind without a second thought. What is he thinking? Kouga could never protect me like you could. Kouga gets too distracted and always leaves his comrades behind when he sees any trace of Naraku."_ Kagome thought, just as she hid behind a tree again to avoid Inuyasha who was heading back to camp. Thank heavens the wind was blowing the right way; Inuyasha couldn't smell her presence.

Kagome stood still until she was sure he was back at camp. She had placed blankets under her sleeping bag so that he wouldn't worry when he got back. She knew what she needed to do. She turned around and looked at Kikyo, who had begun to walk away. With the turn of her heel, she followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before Kagome had really noticed it, the forest grew so thick that the pathway had ended. Still following the dead priestess Kikyo, Kagome played the plan over and over again in her head.

"Why do you still follow me?" Kikyo had stopped and turned to face Kagome.

"Um... er... well, you see..." Kagome didn't really know how to say it. Kikyo began to walk away again. "No, Kikyo, please... wait..." Kikyo just stopped and listened.

"I... i'm not as strong as you are... and a lot of the time, i'm just a burden to Inuyasha." Kikyo's eyes widened at this.

"Go on." the dead priestess pushed. Kagome nodded.

"Well... I mean, they needed me because I could see the shards, and I could use the spiritual arrow..." Kagome said, her voice shaking. "... but I always get in the way. I'm weak, and that's why Inuyasha has to protect me all the time. I can see it in his eyes, Kikyo. He misses you so much. He... he doesn't need me when he has you. I guess I just came to ask-"

"-if I would take your place by Inuyasha's side." Kikyo interrupted. She kept her voice steady without emotion even though she had longed for this day since she was resurrected. Kagome nodded, and took something out of her uniform.

"Here... here's our share of the jewel shards that we've collected. Naraku though stole most of them... so we only have one." Kagome bowed her head in shame.

"It is better that you have one than Naraku to have them all. So long as he is without this shard, he cannot complete the jewel." Kikyo grabbed the bottle from Kagome's hands without so much as a thank you, and began to head towards Inuyasha's camp. "Very well. I shall go to them. I understand you will be going home to your own era then?" Kikyo questioned.

"Yes. I know I don't really belong here, I just..." Kagome's voice lingered off.

"You love Inuyasha, yet you know his love belongs to me." Kikyo said with a hint of pride. "You understand that he can never return your feelings." Kikyo smirked in the darkness; Kagome unable to see.

"Yes..." Kagome replied, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Kikyo sighed. When had she become so bitter and resentful? She could easily understand Kagome's feelings; she was in the same position. She continued walking.

"I shall send your goodbyes to your comrades. What would you have me tell them?" Kikyo asked.

"Actually, when I left they were all still awake except Inuyasha- we decided to give him a break and let him sleep. I will go with you and say goodbye to them myself... and there is something I need to get." Kagome replied.

"Very well then." Kikyo stated coldly. The two priestesses walked off into the distant darkness towards camp.

"Sango... Miroku..." Kagome began.

"Mmm? What is it?" Sango asked.

"I'm going home. Please don't bother telling Inuyasha... Kikyo will tell him for me." Sango's eyes widened-as did Miroku's- when they saw Kikyo behind her.

"Oh... okay... so when will you be back? Two... three days?" Miroku asked. "Just in case our puppy gets antsy." Kagome shut her eyes and let a tear slip out. She ran forward and embraced both of her beloved friends.

"I'm leaving for good... I just wanted to say goodbye..." Kagome managed to say.

"WHAT!" yelled Miroku and Sango in unison.

"You... you know that I love Inuyasha... and that he can never feel the same for me... so I went to find him and tell him- you know, get it off my chest. When I got there... he was with Kikyo... and said he did not need me when she was there. So in my stead, you will have Kikyo. Please give Shippou and Kirara my love." Kagome slowly got up and grabbed her backpack.

"Wait! NO! No, you can't leave! Inuyasha's just being stupid! You know he cares about you! Please, Kagome don't go!" Sango cried in a harsh whisper so as not to wake the sleeping hanyou and kitsune.

"I agree Kagome. Without you this journey will not continue smootly." Miroku said. Kagome simply shook her head.

"You have someone wiser and stronger now- Kikyo. You'll all be fine." Kagome reached into her backpack and hauled out some food items. "Here- soda for Miroku, chips for Sango, pocky for Shippou, catnip for Kirara, and some ramen for Inu-" Kagome couldn't say his name. Instead, more tears ran down her face.

"Kagome..." Sango said. "Please... please don't forget us... and please come back someday. Take all the time you need... just please come back." Sango pleaded. Kagome shook her head.

"I can't come back. Kikyo has the shards." Sango looked at her blankly.

"What about Inuyasha? He can still go to your time though." Sango replied. Kagome quickly got up.

"Thanks for reminding me. Without this-" she reached gently around the sleeping boy's neck and unclasped the prayer beads that bound him to her world. "- he can't come to see me. That way I won't be a burden anymore." Kagome looked down at the beads and cried. Slowly she got up and handed Kikyo the necklace. "Give him this from me- tell him to remember that I love him." With that, Kagome ran through the forest to the well, and jumped inside.

As the blue and purple lights swirled around Kagome, bringing her 500 years into the future to her own time, her mind raced with thoughts and memories. Tears fell; tears that were meant to stay behind in the feudal era. Kagome landed on the other side of the well, and smiled a bit when she heard her mother yelling at Jii-Chan. She dusted herself off and climbed out of the well. Once outside, she stood in front of the old Goshinkbu(sp?) tree. Her sadness overwhelmed her, and she fell to the ground in a fit of tears. When her eyes were dry enough, she stood up and looked at the tree- the tree that had once held Inuyasha for 50 years. She scolded herself for being so upset, and tried to tell herself that it was alright.

"No more feudal era. No more fighting demons. No more Kikyo. No more missing school." Kagome sighed as tears began yet again to fall down her face.

No more Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kagome! Honey! You're home!" Kagome's mother immediately embraced her daughter in a loving hug. Though... something was wrong. Her mother backed away. "Kagome... something's wrong." Kagome looked up at her mother with a tear-stained face.

"I left them for good. I... I left them forever!" Kagome cried as she sunk to the floor.

"What? Why? What made you do this?" her mother asked, shocked. She knew that her daughter loved that boy, that Inuyasha, and that she would do anything for him. What made her leave all of a sudden? Kagome looked up at her mother.

"I... I saw him... with Kikyo again... and he said... he said he didn't need me- not if she was there. He said he'd leave everything behind to follow her!" Kagome let the tears fall freely onto the kitchen floor. Her mother didn't know quite what to say. Neither of them spoke for a good while, until Kagome spoke up once again. "Mom... I went to see her- Kikyo. I gave her my shards, and got her to take my place." she sniffed and wiped away a few tears. "I took off Inuyasha's prayer beads so he couldn't follow me. There's no way to ever go back; there's no way he can come here. Mom... mom it hurts." Kagome's tears kept falling into a pool on the floor. "It hurts so badly. I know I should be angry with him... but... but I just can't! Why can't I mom? Why? He took my heart and ripped it into a thousand pieces! He always said he'd protect me... but the one thing he couldn't protect me from was himself!" Kagome slumped even further into the ground. Her mother's eyes were welling up with sympathy for her daughter.

"Kagome... I know it hurts. It will hurt for a long time- but in time, the hurt will go away. I know you want so badly to be angry at him; to make it easier for you- but you love him. When you love someone, it's through thick and thin- no matter what happens. That's why you aren't angry- you value his happiness and well-being above your own. Look- why don't you let me draw you a bath, and then you can lie down for a bit of shut eye. How's that sound?" she said as she held her daughter.

"Alright, mom. Thanks." Kagome looked around the house. _The hurt will go away? Maybe it will... but it sure feels like it's not going to. Inuyasha... if you can hear this... I miss you._

---------------

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open. Sniffing the air, he deduced that the others were cooking breakfast. As he got up he thought over last night's events. He loved Kikyo... but still he couldn't help but wonder if he'd be able to go through with his promises. She was dead and bitter. Shaking his head at his thoughts, he hopped over to eat, but stopped dead in his tracks- he couldn't smell Kagome. Had she gone home? _Not again..._ He looked around at everyone- why were they all so sad? He could smell the salt in their tears. He could've sworn he smelt Kikyo too. _Nah, can't be her. She'd never come here._ Inuyasha made his way towards the group.

"Oi! What're you all sulking about?" he asked. Sango and Miroku looked up at him with such ferocity and such hatred in their eyes that he jumped back and growled. "Eh! What was that for!" he yelled. He noticed that Sango had broken into tears again; Miroku trying to comfort her- _smack!_- Miroku's face now painted with a red handprint. "What's going on?" Inuyasha asked. As if planned, Kikyo emerged form the woods with firewood to boil some food. Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the floor. "Wha-wha-wha-wha?" was all he could manage. He looked at the others. "Where's Kagome then?" Kikyo shot him a look.

"I'm here, and still you think of her? Pathetic." Kikyo smirked. Should she tell him what Kagome asked her too? Probably not- he'd chase after the impossible if she did. "Oh yes. Kagome left us some parting gifts." Kikyo held out the shard. "Inuyasha, she also left you this." she handed him the rosary. Dumb-founded, Inuyasha took the beads into his hand.

"Why...?" Inuyasha touched his now bare neck, and looked at Kikyo, stunned. She remained emotionless.

"She saw us last night, Inuyasha. She heard that you chose me over everyone else here- that you would leave them all for me. She decided to have me take her place, and she left for home- for good." Inuyasha's face grew sadder each word, and finally he slumped to the ground at the last two- _for good_. He thought she didn't care about him, that he was just a burden to travel with. He thought she helped him because it was her fault the jewel was shattered. He never thought in a million years she'd be sad if he left her one day. He was just a hanyou- not worthy of her friendship. The only woman who had accepted and loved him was Kikyo. Kagome had accepted him... but... "Inuyasha? Why so sad?" Kikyo's voice interrupted Inuyasha's thougths. "I thought you loved me?" she asked. Inuyasha looked up at her.

"I... I do... but... why did she go? I don't understand... is this... is this my fault?" Inuyasha asked, still touching his neck; he couldn't believe those beads were gone. Kikyo's face still showed little emotion, but you could see a hint of sadness.

"You love me yet all you care about is... is that... that _copy_ of me? Inuyasha, she does not even belong here! She's not from this time! It's not natural for her to be here!" Kikyo said.

"It's not natural for _you_ to be here, _dead_ priestess." Miroku commented. Kikyo glared at him, but did not give him the satisfaction of making her angry.

"I admit that I am dead. That I belong in the afterlife- but I cannot go until Naraku is defeated and Inuyasha comes with me to the afterlife. That is simply the way it is. Or is that too hard for you to understand, monk?" Kikyo said dryly. Miroku was enraged.

"Listen here, you clay pot! You may be important to Inuyasha, but Kagome is important to _us_, even to Inuyasha! He's always miserable when she's not here! She _does_ belong here! Don't forget that if she hadn't have come here, _you_ wouldn't be here! You have a part of her soul! Without that tiny piece to cling to you'd be dust in the wind! I know that Inuyasha loves you, but do you really have to be so bitter towards us and Kagome? What have you got against her anyways? Is it because she's your reincarnation? That doesn't mean she's just a copy! She's as real as anyone here! She's her own person! Without her, our journey will come to a quick halt and Naraku will win!" he screamed at her, not caring what Inuyasha would do to him later. Kikyo sighed.

"...and why would that be, monk?" she breathed. Miroku stepped closed to her.

"...because of her love, her passion. Her friendship. Without her, we wouldn't have Shippou here with us- she's the closest thing he has to a mother. Without her, I wouldn't be here! I followed Inuyasha because she... she... er... _intrigued_ me... heh... anyways. Sango wouldn't be here either if it weren't for her support and friendship!" Miroku yelled.

"...and if it weren't for her, Naraku would not have been injured by her arrow, gone into hiding, and become even stronger. Strong enough to kill anyone in his path." Kikyo retorted. Miroku fell silent.

"At least she cared." Sango mumbled, poking at the fire with a branch. Inuyasha was burning with confusion; a thousand questions floating in his mind.

"Kikyo. Please... these people have all put their lives on the line for me. Please don't be too hard on them." He turned to Miroku and Sango. "I... I guess this is goodbye..." Sango and Miroku looked at him blankly.

"Excuse me?" Miroku asked.

"We cannot journey together anymore. Things will only build a larger rift between the group... we can't have that weakness." Miroku walked over to Inuyasha; stepping just inches from his face.

"How dare you, Inuyasha. How _dare_ you. After all Kagome has done for you, after all we've been through together, you have the nerve to just get up and walk away?You may as well kiss the Shikon no Tama goodbye. Besides, Kikyo's just going to take it with her and use it to either turn you into a human, or to drag you to the underworld with her. Don't expect to see much of her there- if she falls again, the soul that leaves will be Kagome's- not hers. Kagome's soul will most likely return to her, leaving Kikyo an empty shell for you to be with. I always thought you were brave, Inuyasha... but you're really nothing but a coward. You have no idea _why_ Kagome left, do you? How can you be so blind? You know what? I'd say this partially Kikyo's fault, but mostly yours- because you didn't _listen_ to Kagome. You didn't understand the meaning behind all of her words. Kagome isn't like Kikyo- she has feelings. She also shows those feelings, not like you've ever cared. If you were any kind of friend at all you'd be at the bottom of that well _digging_ 500 years into the future just to get to her!" Miroku hollered at the shocked hanyou.

"What do you mean, 'meaning behind her words'? What's that all about, Miroku? Huh? I don't understand! Why is this mostly my fault? What did I not understand that made her leave?" Inuyasha held Miroku by his robes; Miroku's feet barely touching the ground. Miroku pushed the hanyou away.

"Why don't you ask Kikyo? I'd be willing to bet that she's not telling you something." Miroku then grabbed his staff. "Come on, Sango, Shippou, Kirara. Let's go." They all nodded and walked off into the forest to continue their search for Naraku. Inuyasha turned to Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, we should be going. Naraku will soon have all the shards if we keep waiting." Inuyasha nodded, and walked beside her.

_Ask Kikyo? What would she know about all of this? I don't get it..._

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha called.

"Hmm?" Kikyo acknowledged. Inuyasha studied her face. She really was beautiful... and she said she loved him...

"Never mind." Inuyasha shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome awoke to the sun shining into her bedroom. She was thankful that she had returned on the weekend- she'd have time to get ready for school, and to think over all that had transpired. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head, yawned, and then stood up. After dressing, she made her way downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, Kagome!" her mother said in a bright, cheerful voice as she set down Kagome's breakfast on the table.

"Thanks, mom." Kagome replied as she began to eat her eggs.

"SIS! You're home! Yes!" Kagome smiled as her little brother Souta came barrelling down the stairs to eat. "SIS! Sis! When's Inuyasha coming back next? My birthday's coming up soon you know! I want him there! Sis. Sis? SIS? Heeeeeey, what's wrong? What, did you get in another fight with him? Who cares, you two'll make up later!" Souta rambled as he began stuffing his face with eggs. Kagome just sat there. _What could she tell him?_ Tears welled up behind her eyes at the mentioning of Inuyasha's name.

"May I be excused?" she said in a shaky voice. It was then that Jii-Chan entered the kitchen to say hello to his beloved granddaughter.

"Eh! Kagome! You're home! Just in time! Look at my new sutras! Look at the scroll work! Ahhhhhh MAGNIFICENT!" he shrieked in kiddish delight. Kagome's mother looked at her crying daughter.

"Yes, honey. Maybe you could go see your friends- they might help cheer you up." her mother suggested. Kagome nodded and took her plate to the sink. "Oh, pish posh! Leave those for me!" her mother chimed. Kagome nodded again, and left the shrine.

"Moooooomm, what's wrong with Kagome?" Souta asked in his nagging voice. "She's always so grouchy when they have a fight." he mumbled as he picked at his eggs.

"Souta. Inuyasha can't come for your birthday." she sighed. He wouldn't take this well.

"What? Why?" Souta panicked. He _needed_ Inuyasha there! Inuyasha was his role-model! His hero!

"Inuyasha and Kagome had a really big fight, Souta. It was so big... that Kagome has vowed not to go back again... and she can't. She doesn't have any shards- she gave them to another person. Inuyasha can't come here either. Kagome took off that necklace he always wore- it was what let him visit us. I'm so sorry, Souta." she frowned as she saw hurt in her son's eyes.

"Why? I don't understand! What could they fight about that was SO big and SO terrible that would make her act so crazy!" Souta cried. Jii-Chan interrupted.

"Good riddance! That demon was nothing but trouble!"

"Dad, you think _everything_ is nothing but trouble." Kagome's mother said dryly. She turned to her son. "Souta, you remember your first love, Hitomi?" Souta smiled dreamily at the fond memory.

"Yeah! Inuyasha helped me get her! So did Kagome."

"Well, you see Souta, the way you felt about Hitomi is the way Kagome feels about Inuyasha."

"I KNEW IT! I SOOOOOOO KNEW THAT! I even asked Inuyasha before about it. He said there was nothing, they were friends. Boy did he lie!"

"No, Souta, he didn't. Inuyasha had no idea how Kagome felt. You see, Souta, Inuyasha is already in love with someone from his own time. With her there, Kagome never got to say how she felt. When she finally got up the courage, she found Inuyasha holding his love, telling her he loved her. That hurt Kagome more than any demon could." Souta couldn't believe it.

"I don't get it. Inuyasha already _has_ a girlfriend? I thought he and Kagome were together... I guess not... but still... Inuyasha _has_ to love Kagome! There can't be any other explanation!"

"Explanation for what, Souta?" his mother questioned.

"Well, I mean... you remember how silly and stupid I acted around Hitomi because I loved her?"

"Yes... I remember." his mother giggled at the memories of her son acting strange and worked up everytime Hitomi was mentioned.

"Stop mom, that's not funny! Anyways, what i'm saying is, I SWEAR that's how Inuyasha is around Kagome, or every time he talks about her. When I asked him if he had said 'I love you' yet to her, he spazzed out. He blushed, started to sweat, and just freaked out! What else could it be?" His mother sat there looking blank. He was right. Everytime Inuyasha visited he tried not to show that he was excited to see Kagome, but always failed.

"Who knows, Souta? Maybe you're right."

"I AM right, mom." Souta said harshly as he downed his orange juice.

_I hope he is... I don't know if Kagome will survive this._

-----------

"Oi, Kikyo. You can make some dinner- I have to scan the area for any dangers. Make this- I think you'll like it." Inuyasha smirked as he tossed the last of the ramn Kagome bought him to Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, why don't you do it? I'm tired, and i'm not hungry." Kikyo said.

"Your souls?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. The souls sometimes leave... I need more if I am to stay alive. I will be back soon." Kikyo replied as she headed north in search of lost souls to gather. Inuyasha sighed. She sure wasn't very cheery to travel with. Not like Kagome.

"Why am I thinking of her?" Inuyasha shook his head. He brought some water to a boil, and attempted to make some ramen. "Mkay. So I just tear off the lid... hmm... okay, that's done. Now what does Kagome do? Oh yeah, she puts it in the water."

After a good 5 minutes, Inuyasha had finished cooking his ramen- only to find it didn't taste very good. "Blech! What is with _this_? I made it the same way Kagome makes it..." he sighed. _Kagome. If you were here, I wouldn't have made bad ramen. Keh, I can't even make food properly._

"What is that awful stench?" remarked Kikyo as she returned to the camp. Inuyasha sighed.

"I tried to make some ramen for you... seems i'm not that good of a cook." Inuyasha replied. Kikyo just sighed heavily.

"Honestly, Inuyasha. I said I wasn't hungry. What is ramen anyhow?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha's eyes lit up.

"It's these noodles in a weird cup-thing that come in different flavours like beef or chicken from Kagome's time. I loved it, so she buys it for everyone to eat whenever she comes back." Inuyasha's ears drooped. _She won't be coming back this time though... and I still don't understand why._

"'Kagome', eh? Well, it can't be good for you anyhow by the looks of it. I don't trust her era." Kikyo spat.

"It's actually really dangerous there too, but fun at the same time. Like Kagome has this boring thing called 'school' that she has to go to so she can learn a bunch of useless stuff to get a 'job' thing where she gets paid. Though they have amazing food! And the people can be so mean, but a lot of them are nice. Of course, I have to wear a hat when I go so my ears don't stick out because they don't have demons there. Kagome said i'd be locked away if they saw my ears! Kagome's mom and brother are really nice, but her grandfather isn't! He tries to kill me with sutras every time i'm there, shouting 'Demon!' all the time. And there's also this-"

"That is enough, Inuyasha. Stop speaking of this 'Kagome' girl- she's not worth your time, Inuyasha. You would have only left her anyways. Besides- her purification powers are not all they were cracked up to be." Kikyo retorted as she sat against the back of a tree. Inuyasha's ears drooped again, and his shoulders sank. How could she be so bitter? Kagome was amazing! She accepted him for who he was right away! Sure, they'd fight, but she was never afraid of him like most people. Even when he turned full youkai. He knew that Kikyo wouldn't like that form very much- she'd probably kill him to rid the world of his kind- but still... somehow she loved him and he loved her. Inuyasha crawled over and sat beside Kikyo, embracing her in a hug- something he'd do to comfort Kagome when she was in a bad mood. Though Kikyo was cold; dead- she wasn't warm and responsive like Kagome. Kikyo simply shoved Inuyasha away.

"Ki- Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked, looking into her soulless eyes.

"Honestly Inuyasha. You would think that a _half-demon_ such as yourself would already get enough attention." Kikyo spat coldly. Inuyasha's face filled with sadness as he strode over to a nearby tree and climbed up in it to rest. _Why did she turn me away?_ He asked himself so many questions. He thought she loved him. Maybe... maybe she was just in too bad a mood for a hug...

"Oi, Kikyo." Inuyasha called down.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kikyo said, not even bothering to look up.

"... i'm sorry about what happened between you and me. I swear i'll get Naraku for hurting us- especially for huritng you. If only... if only I had have been there to protect you... i'm sorry." Inuyasha replied.

"Protect me? Inuyasha, i'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Kikyo muttered. Inuyasha shrank against the bark. He had to admit, it was certainly less work with Kikyo- she could easily fend for herself- but somehow, she was so hard to talk to. She was always so bitter and distant- not like Kagome. Inuyasha always secretly liked having someone to protect, and he liked how she could talk about almost anything. Inuyasha shook his head. _Why am I thinking about her? I have my love... Kikyo, here with me. That's all I need..._

_Isn't it?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"...and there you have it! That is how you calculate the sin of an angle. Any questions?" _Of course I have questions, I haven't been here in so long!_ Kagome sighed. She wasn't sure if school was really all that important anymore. She missed fighting demons, mothering Shippou, helping to heal the sick, and most of all, she missed Inuyasha protecting her. She sighed again and looked out the window. _I miss him so much. Somehow, I don't think Kikyo told him what I asked her to... no matter, really. It's not like i'll be able to hear what he has to say. Not that i'd want to- he'd just brush me off and leave me behind again._ Kagome didn't think she could hold back her tears.

"Mr. Yamato?" she asked, tears threatening to spill. The teacher acknowledged her.

"Yes, Higurashi?"

"I... Can I go to the lavatory?" she asked.

"Yes, Higurashi. Take the hall pass." Kagome jumped up and took the piece of paper labelled "Hall Pass" and left the room. As soon as she exited the classroom, she headed for the roof of the school. Once she arrived, she sat down on the floor and cried. This was where they had shared lunch together once, after Inuyasha had brought her to school when she was going to be late. The tears didn't seem to have any end in sight. She cried and cried until she had nothing left, and that was when she slumped into a laying position on the ground, curling her knees up to her chest. _Why did it have to be this way? Why can't I seem to get over him? It has been almost 2 weeks since i've left him behind, but the hurt is still there, stabbing my heart every second of every day._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the P.A system blaring.

"_Could Higurashi, Kagome please report to the office. I repeat, could Higurashi, Kagome please report to the office."_ Kagome sighed and looked at her watch. She'd been gone from class for thirty minutes. Now the office wanted to know where she was. She wiped away the last of her tears and made her way to the office.

"And just _where_ have you been? You are supposed to be in Mr. Yamato's class, but he said you left for the lavatory 30 minutes ago. They sent someone to see if you were alright, but you weren't there. Care to explain yourself, Higurashi?" the principal spat. Kagome sighed. She knew she had to think of some sort of logical explanation.

"Sir, I went to the lavatory, where I was really sick. I know I should have asked, but I went to a payphone near here and asked my mother to bring some special medicine that I have for my illnesses. She just dropped it off, and I was waiting for it to start working. I was so dizzy and disoriented I forgot about class. I'm so sorry, sir. It won't happen again- i'll be sure to carry my medicines with me at all times from now on." Kagome looked up at the principal. He had to believe it, or else she'd be suspended- something she couldn't afford. His face softened.

"I understand, Higurashi. No harm done. Please return to your class now." he said. Kagome knew she had to make him really believe her or else her plan would fail, so she stumbled her way out of his office, grabbing chairs for support. Once back in class, she handed a note to her teacher and apologized.

_Stupid Inuyasha. Everything would be fine if it weren't for you. There's only 2 more months left of the school year- I have to pass! I can't afford not to!_ Kagome scolded herself for letting Inuyasha take over her life. _This isn't his fault- it's mine! I was stupid for loving him! I still am stupid for loving him! Why can't I just let go..._

"Higurashi!" Mr. Yamato scolded. "Pay attention!" Kagome sighed. She really wasn't going to get through this, was she?

-------------------------

"Hmph. It's been two weeks! We still haven't found Naraku!" Inuyasha cried. Kikyo looked at him.

"Weeks?" she asked.

"Yeah, weeks. In Kagome's time, a week is what they call seven days. It's been about 14 days since you and me have started travelling together, and still... nothing." Inuyasha sighed. Kikyo stopped to face him.

"You really can't get over her, can you? Not even when i'm here!" Kikyo retorted. Inuyasha blinked at her. "All you talk about is her, your pathetic group, or Naraku! Inuyasha, it's time you said goodbye!"

"Ki-Kikyo..." Inuyasha stammered, hurt. Couldn't she understand that he had friends? Other people besides herself that accepted him? "Kikyo, they're my friends- they accept me like you do. Why do you hate them? They're nice to me... most of the time." Inuyasha said, trying to understand the basis of her bitterness. Maybe he could help! Kikyo just looked at him blankly.

"They did _not_ accept as I have, Inuyasha. You fail to see the truth, yet again! Once, fifty years ago you failed to see the truth and killed me- and now you again deny the truth! Those people, those 'friends' do not want _you_, they use you to get to Naraku! They have no chance without the power of a demon, or in this case, a half-demon. They want the jewel for themselves, and they all bear a grudge against Naraku- so they ally themselves with _you_." Kikyo spat bitterly. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Kikyo! It was NOT me who killed you! It was Naraku! Why can't _you_ see the truth? Oh, and yes! They DID accept me, Kikyo! They were there for me! If they were only using me, why did they lay their lives on the line for me? Do you know how many times Kagome almost died for me? Do you know how many times she _cried_ for me?" Inuyasha replied, panicking. He didn't think Kikyo could be so cold! Why couldn't she be happy? He thought he made her happy...

"Cried, Inuyasha? For you? She's weak! She lays her life on the line selfishly, assuming you will save her every time. She uses you the worst of them all. She is not the girl you think she is, Inuyasha! How could you do this to me? After all we've been through together! After all the love that we've shared! How can you be so... so _cold_?" Kikyo cried. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. _I love her, don't I? Why am I hurting her by talking this way?_ Inuyasha wasn't used to the whole love thing. He walked over to Kikyo and simply held her.

"I'm sorry, Kikyo. Forgive me." he begged.

"Promise me you will forget her. Promise me." Kikyo said desperately.

"..."

"Promise me!" Kikyo repeated.

"... I... I promise." Inuyasha stammered. His mind was racing. _Can I keep this promise? What if I can't forget Kagome? She means so much to me... she was the first person since my mother to cry for me... to accept me without wanting something in return. Even Kikyo wanted something in return- she wanted me to purify the jewel so her duties as priestess would be relieved... but she loved me, right? She'd love me if he stayed hanyou, right?_ Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by Kikyo pulling herself away from him embrace.

"Good." Kikyo stated simply as she began walking again. Inuyasha was stunned. _Not even a thank you? Man, now I know how Kagome felt everytime she'd do something for me and I wouldn't thank her._ His ears dropped flat to his head as he followed behind her. _I won't be able to forget Kagome, but I can't let Kikyo know that. I have to hide it._ Inuyasha told himself.

After a few hours of travelling, Kikyo turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha. When we find the jewel... what will you do? Kill me again?" she asked without a hint emotion.

"I did not kill you the first time, and no, I will not kill you for it, Kikyo. You are its guardian, correct? I suppose you choose what to do with it." Inuyasha sighed, hoping he could live with the choice she made.

"I was thinking... I... nevermind. I'm not sure yet." Kikyo stammered. She knew exactly what she wanted to do with the jewel, and Inuyasha had to stay out of it.

_Kagome, dear._ Kikyo thought. _You're going to die soon, and return that soul to me._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kagome sighed as she looked at her calendar. _Only a week left until my birthday- the anniversary of when I met Inuyasha. It's been two years since that fateful day, and we still haven't found Naraku... I hope... I hope Inuyasha is okay. I hope Kikyo's treating him with love and respect._

"Kagoooome! Honey! Come downstairs! We've got to plan your party!" her mother called in a sweet voice. Kagome sighed. She didn't care if this was her 17th birthday... it just reminded her of how far away Inuyasha was from her grasp.

"I don't want a party mom!" Kagome called downstairs to her mother. Her mother frowned and came upstairs into Kagome's bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Kagome, you've got to snap out of this. You can't keep going on like this." she said calmly. _I was right, she won't get over him..._

"Mom... my birthday is the anniversary of when I met Inuyasha." Kagome said, crying. "Mom it's been 4 weeks since I left him- almost a month- and I still can't forget... I can't stop feeling this way!" she cried. Her mother gave her a hug, trying to reassure her.

"Honey, I know how you feel. When I lost your father, it took me a long time to feel whole again. He was my other half- but you know what? I'm okay now. It took a long time to heal my heart, but it's mended now. I know you'll mend too, Kagome. Who knows? Maybe you'll meet some handsome man here, and he'll love you so much, and you'll fall in love with him!" he mother said reassuringly. Kagome laughed.

"Somehow I can't picture that, mom. Everytime the word love is said I see _his_ face... I can't forget all those times he saved my life; all those times he protected me. He even risked his life in his human form for me!" Kagome sobbed. "I... I just want to be alone for a bit, mom." Her mother nodded.

"Alright, sweety. Call me if you need anything, okay?" Kagome sighed as her mother exited her room. She got up and strode over to her CD player. _Hmm. I'll listen to the radio._ She pressed the FM button and sat on her bed, listening to the music coming out of her speakers. As soon as the lyrics began, she sat in awe- they almost spoke directly to her soul. It was exactly how she felt.

_Cannot touch. Cannot hold._

_Cannot be together._

_Cannot love. Cannot kiss._

_Cannot have each other._

Kagome cried and cried. She could never hold Inuyasha. There was no way for them to be together. They couldn't love- she couldn't have him- Kikyo did.

_Must be strong. And we must let go._

_Cannot say what our hearts must know._

_How can I not love you?_

_What do I tell my heart?_

_When do I not want you here in my arms?_

_How does one waltz away from all of the memories?_

_How do I not miss you when you are gone?_

How could she not love him? He'd protected her, cared for her. He'd risked his life for her and she'd risked her life for him. She couldn't simply erase those memories.

_Cannot dream. Cannot share,_

_Sweet and tender moments._

_Cannot feel how we feel._

_Must pretend it's over._

She had to pretend she felt nothing. She didn't want him to feel guilty for her unhappiness.

_Must be brave. And we must go on._

_Must not say what we've known all along._

_How can I not love you?_

_What do I tell my heart?_

_When do I not want you here in my arms?_

_How does one waltz away from all of the memories?_

_How do I not miss you when you are gone? _

_How can I not love you?_

_Must be brave. And we must be strong._

_Cannot say what we've known all along._

_How can I not love you?_

_What do I tell my heart?_

_When do I not want you here in my arms?_

_How does one waltz away from all of the memories?_

_How do I not miss you when you are gone?_

_How can I not love you?_

_When you are gone?_

When the song ended, so did Kagome's tears. _So what if I love him? It's not going to go away overnight. I can't tell my heart how to feel- i'd be lying to myself. I can't simply waltz away from those memories- they're a part of who I am. I won't ever forget Inuyasha- he'll always hold a special place in my heart that noone can take away from me. A place in my heart that will never hold anyone else- only Inuyasha, forever. _Kagome sighed. _Maybe... just maybe I can get through this..._

---------------------

"I can smell him! We're on the right track!" Inuyasha cried. He knew Naraku's disgusting smell. It made his blood boil with anger, and for an instant Inuyasha's eyes flashed red. _I can't transform- Kikyo... I don't know what she'd do- and I don't think she'd be able to transform me back like Kagome can. _Inuyasha snarled as he repressed his youkai deep within him.

"Shall we get this over with, Inuyasha?" Kikyo said blatantly. Inuyasha nodded.

"For the sake of everyone who's been hurt by his trickery and games." he growled. Kikyo sighed.

"Inuyasha, you make it sound as if the fight will be hard."

"It will be. I've fought him before. He's a strong, cunning demon- and he rid himself of his weakness- you. He abandoned his heart- the part that held you above all else- he won't hold back, Kikyo. Not even for you." Inuyasha said, hoping to warn her of the immenent dangers that lay ahead.

"I know, Inuyasha. That's good- he won't be distracted. It will be a fair fight on both sides." she breathed. They saw ahead of them his fortress, shrouded in miasma and protected by a barrier. Once they reached the edge of the barrier, Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsaiga, which blazed red. Kikyo placed a hand in front of him.

"We don't want to cause a commotion, Inuyasha. Let me do my job." she practically snarled. She used her miko powers to create a hole in the barrier large enough for the two to enter. Once inside, the hole closed back over, trapping the them inside. Kikyo walked straight through to the fortress with Inuyasha following behind. There, standing just outside of the doors, was Naraku. he smirked.

"Oi, Kikyo. You've come to exact your revenge on me, have you not? Ah, and the infamous _half-breed_. I see you two are on good terms despite my little trick fifty years ago." Naraku said slyly.

"We have come for the jewel, nothing else- not revenge. We are not on _any_ terms, Naraku. We are travelling with a similar goal- killing you." Kikyo replied flatly. Inuyasha looked at her. Naraku noticed this and laughed.

"Oh, now _this_ is amusing! You think Kikyo still loves you?" Naraku cackled.

"You shut up! We do love each other!" Inuyasha spat. Kikyo looked over to Inuyasha, then back at Naraku. Naraku knew what Kikyo was thinking.

"My sweet Kikyo, you do seek revenge, but not against me- not even against Inuyasha. Someone else. Someone you want dead. Someone in the way, correct?" he teased. Kikyo stood still.

"And what of it, Naraku?" Kikyo spat. Inuyasha looked confused.

"What?" he asked Kikyo. He looked over to Naraku, waiting for him to continue.

"No no no! I can't spill this to you, Inuyasha. I wouldn't want you _too_ emotional for our fight." Naraku turned back to Kikyo. "I shall help you exact your revenge, Kikyo. On one condition- you work for me." Inuyasha's eyes widened with rage.

"Listen here, you freak! Kikyo would _never_ join forces wi-" he started to yell before being cut off by Kikyo.

"Stop, Inuyasha." She looked at Naraku. "Fine. So long as you keep your promise." She walked towards Naraku and stood beside him.

"First, Kikyo- kill the mutt." Naraku snarled. Kikyo hauled an arrow from her quiver and aimed at Inuyasha with her bow.

"Kikyo! No! You can't... I... no..." Inuyasha fell to his knees. He looked back up at Kikyo, but only saw Kagome standing there, poised to shoot him. _Kagome?_ His vision was blurry, but he was sure it was Kagome. _Why am I seeing her now?_

"Inuyasha, don't be afraid. It's okay to show your emotions, you know? Just be yourself. I like it when you're just you." Kagome's voice echoed in his head. He remembered that conversation- they had it about a month before she left. His vision blurred, and Kagome was no longer seen- it was Kikyo again. Inuyasha sighed. _Why did I hallucinate about Kagome? Why... why do I feel so sad and broken..._

Without warning, an arrow fired. Inuyasha could hear the spiritual arrow gain it's full power as it sailed through the air, piercing its target.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome jolted awake in the middle of the night, sweating. She turned to look at her alarm clock. 2:12 am. It was a school night, and she needed her rest, but she couldn't help but have this feeling- a feeling that something had happened. Something important. She hopped out of bed and grabbed her robe, tieing it loosely around herself. She grabbed a flashlight and headed down towards the wellhouse.

"What am I doing...?" she wondered aloud, but she couldn't stop her feet- they were moving by their own accord it seemed. She slid open the doors and slipped inside, shutting them behind her. She flicked on her flashlight and peered into the well, as if it would reveal something to her- and it did. It revealed to her that it was barren and unused- no longer a portal to Inuyasha. Kagome cried. Without thinking she hopped over the ledge and plunged into the well, somehow hoping something would happen. She just wanted to know if Inuyasha was alright- she wanted something, someone to tell her everything would be alright. She yelped when she landed on the cold hard bottom of the well. She landed on her ankle, and she heard an unhealthy _snap_ from it. Crying even harder from the pain, she slammed her fists down on the ground.

"Why? Why did I come here? What was so important that I felt the need to check on you, Inuyasha? Please." A tear slipped from her face. "Please, tell me." she whispered. Her sadness overwhelmed her and she curled up on the ground, crying.

After what seemed hours, she could see that the wellhouse had gotten light inside. _Great, i'm gonna miss school._ Kagome thought, though she didn't really seem to care. She felt empty inside, as if her soul were going to leave her at any moment. The air was cold, and Kagome shivered visibly. Her eyes were red and puffy from tears; her cheeks stained from crying. Kagome shook her head.

"I can't stay down here forever hoping to see him again. Besides... by now he and Kikyo should be back to the way they were fifty-odd years ago." she mumbled aloud.

Determined to get out of the barren well and dressed for at least the rest of the school day, she attempted to climb out of the well. However, her swollen ankle prevented it. _Great. Just great. Now i'm stuck here until either my ankle stops swelling or until someone comes looking for me._ Sighing, she curled up with her back to a corner. _Inuyasha... did Kikyo tell you I love you? _Kagome closed her eyes. _Maybe i'd feel better if I had my entire soul... but Kikyo has a piece. I can't take it back from her- she would die, and Inuyasha would be sad... but I want to badly to feel complete again... I want my soul..._ As she closed her eyes, Kagome unconsciously tried to will her soul back into her body.

--------------------------

"Sango, how much farther?" a weary Miroku complained. "My feet are _killing_ me. Plus, I can't keep looking after Shippou if we're always on the move."

"Oh please. It's only a couple of hours until we reach the next town. I'll even let you use your fake exorcism story to get us a place to stay and some food, okay?" she said, slightly annoyed. If only things hadn't ended like they did. If only Inuyasha forgot about Kikyo. Sango sighed. What would become of them?

--------------------------

"Why did you do this? I thought this was what you wanted? I could have given you everything you're always wanted!" Naraku screamed as the arrow began to dissintegrate his body. Inuyasha sat there, frozen. Kikyo had shot Naraku instead of him. _She planned this_. Inuyasha smiled.

"He's gone... it's all thanks to you, Kikyo!" Inuyasha rejoiced. He watched as Kikyo bent over and picked up the jewel, completing it. Kouga had been attacked by Naraku, not killed, and his shards were taken. Naraku also killed Kohaku and retaine his shard. Now, the jewel lay in Kikyo's hands, complete. It shone a pink, pure color... but something was wrong. The jewel began flushing black with tainted evil. Inuyasha watched as the swirls of pink and black fought for dominance in the jewel. _Kikyo must be trying to decide what to use it for... but... why is it trying to taint itself in her hands? Is one of her wishes impure?_ Finally, the pink retreated and the black took over. The jewel radiated with the desire for revenge. Kikyo's cold and bitterness towards Kagome and her love for Inuyasha took over her mind as she let the jewel take hold of her.

"Kikyo! Watch out! The jewel is tainted!" Inuyasha warned, but his plea fell on deaf ears.

"Inuyasha, i've decided how I will use this jewel. It will not be to turn you human, fear not. I have decided not to go to the afterlife. I wish to stay in this life, but to do that, I need my soul back. _My_ soul." she emphasized. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. Kikyo laughed.

"I shall use this jewel to exact my revenge on the world and to retrieve my soul."

"From the underworld?" Inuyasha asked, not making the connections. Kikyo stared at him.

"No. Someone else has _my_ soul. I intend to take it back. Inuyasha. You cannot stop me." Kikyo said flatly as she began walking away from him. "I shall return soon. Wait here for me. I need to go gather a lot of souls. This wish will use up most of my energy." Kikyo looked back at him. "Then... finally... we can be together like we should have been long ago." With that, Kikyo was out of sight. Inuyasha sat, confused.

"Who has her soul? The only person who could have her soul is someone else who steals souls, or her reincarna- NO! Kagome!" Inuyasha wondered aloud. She was going to kill Kagome! Inuyasha shook his head. _She can't do this! Still... if Kikyo has the soul, she will live once again, but if she doesn't take the soul, she will die; she will be bitter for all eternity. If Kagome loses her soul... she'll die... so... I have to choose who I want to live? My love, or my friend? _Inuyasha sat there, panicking. he knew he had to act fast. "Kikyo takes at least a few hours to find souls... I have some time..." Inuyasha muttered to himself.

Inuyasha replayed his whole journey in his mind- his journey with Kagome, and his journey with Kikyo. His fonder memories lay with Kagome. _Kagome._ His heart felt a thousand pounds too heavy. _Why, whenever I think of her, do I feel like this? My heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest. Every time I think of her, chills run up and down my spine; my face feels flushed; my stomach is in knots. Keh. Probably all thanks to the 'sits' she gives me. Thinking about her must bring out some subconscious feeling about the sits. Though... she can't sit me anymore..._

Inuyasha stopped and began to think of Kikyo. His heart grew with anger, but respect. He was angry for her bitterness, but respectful of the woman he met fifty-two years ago to be exact. So he loved Kikyo, right? Inuyasha thought about it. She had wanted him to change right away- to become human _for her_. She never asked him what he wanted. He wanted to be human for her... he felt guilty to leave her. He understood how alone she felt. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. _So it wasn't love? Perhaps it was just a mutual respect we held for one another. Kikyo respected me, but from a distance- she never got too close. She was afraid of me in hanyou form... so it wasn't respect she felt towards me- it was a simple companion to talk to. She felt so alone. She was always so distant. She didn't trust me because she'd lived her whole life protecting the jewel from demons and half-demons like myself. I respected her deeply, but she only wanted someone to pity her; to relieve her of her tiring duties... and that person... was me. I was the only one able to purify the jewel by becoming human. She had no choice but to befriend me. If the jewel was used to purify a demon, it would kill the demon and only further taint the jewel. If it was used on a half-demon... the demon would be gone, but the human would remain... no death leads to a pure jewel. Purifying and not killing a demon was the only way... I was just a tool... but if I was just a tool... why does she still say she loves me? Maybe she does love me... maybe in some twisted way she still cares for me. She was the first person I opened up to other than my mother. I never trusted after my mother died. I... didn't I trust Kikyo? I mean... i'm a little nervous about going to the afterlife... but I trust her, right? She would never do anything to hurt me again, right? She would come to live with the fact that it was Naraku who was the problem. Still... why do I feel i've been betrayed? I can't seem to trust her fully... but... Kagome... I can't trust her if she wants to kill Kagome..._

Inuyasha's mind raced with his thoughts. _Kagome had accepted me right away. She didn't stay with me because she had to, she stayed because she wanted to. She never wanted me to change who I was. She even respected me in youkai form. She wasn't afraid of me. She understood me when noone else could. She cared for me, she stayed by me through thick and thin. She'd risked her life for me, she'd cried for me. She taught me how to open up again. She showed me that he didn't have to be alone just because I was a hanyou. On several occasions she said she liked me as a hanyou. She said it made me special. All those times when i'd been stupid and caused her to go home angry, she always returned. She never left me... until a month ago. I wish I could take back those promises to Kikyo. I should never have promised to forget Kagome when I know I can't. Kagome turned me back when Tetsaiga couldn't. Hmm. What did Miroku mean, 'meaning behind her words?'. Was Kagome trying to tell me something? To be more caring? To let her visit home a little more often? If i'd known that she would leave, I would have changed. I would have become more caring. I would have let her go for longer periods of time. I wish... I wish i'd been more caring... maybe she wouldn't have left. I'll never see her again... but... I don't want her to die. Even if I can never see her again, I don't think I could live with myself knowing that it was my fault she had died. I failed to protect Kikyo... she died because of it. If it happens to Kagome, will I be able to live with myself? Will I be able to live with that guilt again? No... I couldn't. I... it wasn't my fault... Kikyo's death wasn't my fault. She told me to leave. She had pushed me away, telling me we couldn't be seen together because I was hanyou. The villagers would have probably killed her if I was with her. She was meant to die that day either way. If not by Naraku then by the villagers. She knows this... she revels in my guilt. She's using my guilt as a means to complete her own sadistic wishes. Kagome... Kikyo was meant to rest. Kikyo has to be put to rest. Kagome... even though i'll never see you again... I can't live if you're not alive. I... I need to see her again. I don't care how long it takes. I'll spend my whole life searching for a way to see you again... because you cared for me. You were the first real person that I could trust since my own mother. Not even Kikyo had my full trust. Even if I can't find a way to see you... I will still protect you. I need to think of ways to see her again; to tell her i'm sorry. How? I have to think of a way._ Inuyasha stood up. _I know how... I just need to stop Kikyo... I need the jewel... but will it work on someone 500 years away? _

"Time to go talk to Kikyo." Inuyasha said as he cracked his fingers. He held respect for Kikyo, but she was dead. She needed to rest. She shouldn't be wandering anymore. With speed rivaling that of Kouga's, Inuyasha sprinted in Kikyo's direction, following the scent of clay and grave soil.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Kagome! Kagome? KAGOME! Kagome where are you?" Kagome's mother cried. She couldn't find her daughter anywhere! She was worried that her daughter might have gone for a walk to clear her mind, and something happened...

"Kagome!" Jii-Chan shouted. "Kagoooooommeeeeee!" Kagome could hear their yelling form inside the well. _What luck!_

"I'm down heeeeeeeeeere!" she hollered back. Her mother looked worried.

"That sounded like the well house... oh no..." Kagome's mother said worridly. _What if Kagome was trying to get back to Inuyasha but couldn't? That would only break her worse!_ Her mother rushed into the well house to find it empty. "Kagome?"

"Mom! I'm down here! I hurt my ankle, so I couldn't climb out on my own!" Kagome cried weakly. She'd been down there for a few hours.

"Kagome! What are you doing down there? What are you thinking?" her mother yelled down. Kagome began to cry.

"I... I had a bad dream, and woke up in the middle of the night. Something told me that something really important happened on the other side of the well. I can still sense things because Kikyo has a part of my soul... and I came in here. I don't know why. I just walked randomly and ended up here. I looked into the well, and I fell in..." Kagome lied for the last bit. She didn't want her mother to know that she'd _jumped _down the well. Kagome's mother sighed.

"Oh, Kagome. Alright. The ladder's still here, so i'll come down and carry you back out, okay?" her mother answered.

After a few minutes, Kagome was back in her bed icing her ankle. The tears had stopped, but only temporarily. Her mother looked at her with sympathetic eyes. She knew her daughter was only getting worse. Without Inuyasha, she was so lost.

"I'm going to call the school. At least this time you have a real excuse!" her mother laughed. Kagome smiled weakly, but burst into tears when her mother left. The cold _thud_ of her falling onto the well floor only reminded her that she would never see her beloved hanyou again. _He's right there on the other side of the well, and I can't reach him... all because I got jealous of Kikyo._ Kagome's eyes widened. She could feel an awful, tainted evil on the other side of the well. She could sense that something was wrong- something wasn't right. Kagome shuddered. The negative feelings enveloped her. She tried to stand up to call for her mother, but the feelings were too strong. Kagome sat back down until the feeling faded. _What is happening over there?_ Kagome shook her head. _I hope he's alright... please... please be alright... I love you._ Kagome's body was weak and tired from the events of the morning, and she quickly fell asleep.

_"Kagome. I don't understand. Why... why did you leave us?" a sad Sango cried. _

_"Mommy..." Shippou sobbed._

_"It's all his fault. You just can't trust Inuyasha with your heart, Kagome." Miroku observed._

_"Who, me?" Inuyasha asked._

_"Yeah, you! Who else?" Miroku yelled._

_"Keh!" Inuyasha said, agitated. Kikyo appeared by the tree, leaning her back against it. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou disappeared, and night fell. Inuyasha turned to Kikyo. "Kikyo." he breathed as he embraced her close. She returned the hug, looking straight at the invisible Kagome and smirking. _

_"Inuyasha... give me the jewel. Let me use it to make all our dreams come true." Kikyo pleaded. Inuyasha nodded. _

_"Of course." He handed her the pink jewel, but it turned black in her hands. She pushed him away and shot him with an arrow. _

_"Die, Inuyasha!" she cried as her arrow pierced Inuyasha- but Inuyasha was no longer Inuyasha- he had changed into Naraku._

_"You saw through me, Kikyo." he sneered. "You used your hatred against Inuyasha to kill me." Kikyo looked at the jewel, and held it close to her. Inuyasha found her, and looked at the jewel._

_"Why... why is it black?"_

_"I will use this to make my wish come true."_

_"What wish?" _

_"To wish for the only thing I need. The one thing I want." Kikyo's eyes slid over to Kagome again; another smirk plastering her clay face. _

Kagome woke with a start. _What kind of dream was that?_ Kagome turned over onto her side. Her heart was beating in terror. Was that what that negative feeling was? Was the jewel tainted in Kikyo's hands? Kagome panicked. _What will she do to Inuyasha?_ She knew that her dream wasn't just another random movie played inside of her head. It meant something. All Kagome knew was that she had to go back somehow- she had to stop Kikyo from using the jewel for her own sadistic wish- whatever it was. "Something she needs and wants... what does she not have..." Kagome wondered aloud. "She's dead, so she doesn't have life... she doesn't have a soul of her own... maybe she wants her own soul back... but... if i'm her reincarnation... then... isn't the soul she wants... mine?" Kagome felt like her room was spinning. _What if that's true? What if she plans to kill me with the jewel?_ Kagome didn't have the time to think about what might happen to her. She had to get to Inuyasha- and quick! She had to warn him at any cost. Even if he loves her, she couldn't let Kikyo hurt him. She was afraid. _If she tainted the jewel that badly, chances are she's not just planning to kill me... she may even exact an unfair revenge on Inuyasha!_

-----------------------

Racing through the forest, Inuyasha's mind was focused on one thing- Kagome. He had to save her! He promised he'd protect her always. Just because he might never see her again didn't mean he would stop protecting her. He vowed to keep at least one of the promises he'd made over the years- to protect her with his life. His feet barely touched the branches as he hopped from tree to tree following Kikyo. He could smell her- her scent had gotten stronger, so she was nearby. He spotted the dead priestess and her soul stealers headed for a nearby village to collect souls. He sped up and jumped high into the air, landing without a sound in front of Kikyo.

"Oi, Kikyo." Kikyo looked at him blankly, not even surprised a little.

"I thought I told you to stay behind?" she mentioned. Inuyasha smirked.

"You know me. Can't stay still for too long." he bared a fang.

"Well, it's a nuisance." Kikyo spat and brushed past him. She didn't very far before a clawed hand grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back.

"You're not going anywhere Kikyo." Inuyasha stated angrily. "You won't _dare_ touch Kagome if I have anything to say about it."

"That's too bad- you don't really have anything to say about it." Kikyo mocked. She slipped the jewel out of haori and held it close. "I should have enough souls. I'll be fine." Kikyo looked down at the black jewel in her hand. She closed her eyes and began to wish; the jewel pulsing in her hand. _I wish for that wretched girl Kagome's soul to be-"_ "Ahhghh!" Kikyo screamed as she found Inuyasha's claws digging into her fragile clay arm. She clutched onto the jewel tightly. _I wish for the girl Kagome's soul to return to me!_ The jewel's blackness radiated with a dangerous power. Wind blew around Kikyo's body as a small bluish light began to enter her body. Inuyasha stared.

"Kikyo... Kikyo you didn't..." The soul struggled to enter Kikyo's body. _Kagome must be fighting for her soul! The wish is weak because Kagome is five centuries away... If I can grab the jewel and wish it back to Kagome she'll be fine!_ Inuyasha took one last look at Kikyo.

"I'm so sorry Kikyo. Forgive me... I never meant to hurt you. I truly thought what we had was love... even if it was not I still respected you... but I can't let you kill the one person who put all of her trust and faith in me. I can't let Kagome down. I'm sorry I broke the promises I made to you. I'm sorry." Inuyasha slowly raised a clawed hand and held it close to his heart. _I have to protect Kagome... even if it means doing this. I can't kill Kikyo, but I can put her to rest. You can't kill someone who's already dead. _Inuyasha began to feel an awful anger surging through his body. He was angry at Kikyo. He couldn't believe that she could do something like this. He didn't want to believe that someone would dare hurt someone like Kagome. Kagome had even risked her own like to save Kikyo, even though Kikyo made it clear she hated her. His youkai blood pulsed; it wanted revenge on the woman who dared to hurt someone from his pack. The hanyou within him just wanted to save Kagome and put Kikyo to rest. Inuyasha allowed his claws strike Kikyo's arm. Kikyo's eyes widened. _Not again... just when I was going to get my soul back..._ Kikyo fell to the ground silently. Not a sound was made. No scream. No cry. No words. Just a soft _thud_ as she fell to the ground. She looked up at Inuyasha with hateful eyes.

"You killed me again..." she said bitterly, using every last ounce of strength to insult the hanyou. Kikyo's soul stealers began to disperse as Kikyo's breaths became short and shallow. Inuyasha grabbed the jewel that laid just beyond her grasp, instantly turning it pink. _Even though i'm half demon... it's still pure... _He held it close to his heart, hoping Kagome would be alright. He could see the soul disappear from sight. Inuyasha sighed with relief. Kagome would be fine as soon as her soul returned to her. He could still hear shallow breaths from Kikyo's near-lifeless body. She looked up at the hanyou, and for one second he swore he saw a pang of regret and thankfulness. Inuyasha retracted his claws. "I'm sorry Kikyo." Kikyo simply nodded, and smiled for the first time. Dust filled her lungs and her body dissintegrated into a pile of dirt and clay. The wind began to carry her body away from Inuyasha.

"Why... Inuyasha... I... i'm sorry... I... just wanted to live... forgive me. Thank you for stopping my selfish wishes. I... I respected you... i'm sorry I never loved you the way I should have" she whispered as she was carried to the afterlife. Inuyasha was still worried at the back of his mind. _What if Kagome doesn't hold out long enough for her soul to return to her? I have to at least try to get to her... it's the least I can do. I don't care if she wants to see me or not. I will protect her._

Inuyasha ran as quick as his legs could carry him towards the bone eaters' well. He had to at least try.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kagome's body began to shake and become unstable. "What's going on?" she screamed. Her mother was in her room with an instant. Kagome was shaking so bad she slipped off her bed and onto the floor, where she began convulsing. _I know this feeling. I remember it- when that witch tried to give my soul to Kikyo- Kikyo's wishing for my soul! Once she has it, i'll die! But... if I let it go... Inuyasha will finally be happy... and Kikyo wand he can live a normal like again... but I don't want to die! _Kagome's mind raced. She tried to tell her mother but the words wouldn't come. Her mouth became dry and her breathing became shallow. Her vision blurred and she could no longer see her mother. Her mother was holding onto her, but her whole body was turning numb. She felt a sharp pain deep within her heart. She could barely hear it, but she heard her mother scream. _My soul must be leaving. She can see the light... What... what am I going to do? I'm sorry Inuyasha! I have to fight for it!_ Kagome willed with all of her remaining strength for her soul to stay. She could feel her soul straining to return to her. Kagome's hearing went, as did her ability to move at all. She was completely cut off from everything; floating in nothingness. _Isn't the jewel stronger than this? I thought the jewel could grant any wish... maybe it isn't as strong because i'm 500 years in the future... Come back... soul... I need you..._

After floating in the dark for what seemed like forever, Kagome could feel her soul trying to come back to her. _Someone stopped the wish! Someone... someone had to have killed Kikyo to return my soul, because she would never hand over the jewel willingly... what will Inuyasha do? Who killed Kikyo? Was it Naraku? Sango? Miroku? Who? Inuyasha might not be able to get over her death for the second time..._ Once her soul began returning to her, Kagome knew it was too late. _My soul... it was gone for too long. My soul is complete again, but it's still too late..._ Kagome's mind began to slow as her consciousness struggled to stay. Kagome's eyes fluttered open for a brief moment to let her family know she was fine._ I just... i'll just be asleep for a little while._ Kagome's body went limp as she slipped into a coma. _My soul will heal me... it will just take time._ Kagome's last thoughts floated around her empty mind.

"Kagome! KAGOME!" her mother shrieked. "JII-CHAN! CALL 911! GET AN AMBULANCE! KAGOME'S UNCONSCIOUS!"

-----------------------------

Inuyasha was racing through the trees to the well. _I have to use the jewel to wish for the well to unseal! _Inuyasha landed shortly in front of the well, and jumped in without a second thought. He landed at the bottom, and placed the jewel on the ground. _Please... please take me to Kagome_. He waited and waited but nothing happened. He couldn't understand.

"The jewel won't take ye to a person who does not technically exist." Inuyasha hopped out of the well.

"What do you mean, doesn't exist!" Inuyasha asked as he clutched her haori, shaking the poor old woman.

"I mean, Inuyasha, is that if Kagome is comatose or dead, ye cannot wish to be taken to her. Perheps her soul took too long to return to her. Just wait, Inuyasha." Kaede pleaded.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I heard that my sister wished for her soul. If Kagome's soul took too long to return to her body, she could be comatose. It will take time, Inuyasha. Kagome's body needs rest for a while before she regains consciousness." Kaede reassured the hanyou. "Just wait. Ye can stay in my hut for the time being." Kaede was dropped and she walked off to her hut. _Inuyasha just needs to wish for the well to unseal. The wishes are weak if used on something 500 years away. If he wishes for something like the well to work again, it may work... but Inuyasha needs to let Kagome rest... and he needs to learn it for himself. He needs to understand a few things first._ Kaede shook her head and contemplated what to do with the anxious hanyou.

Inuyasha growled and jumped back into the well. He placed the jewel inside his haori and sat with his back to a corner. He began clawing at the dirt, hoping somehow he could get through to her. To his Kagome. _Wait a second- HIS Kagome? When did he become so possesive?_ Inuyasha shook it off as worry and kept digging. His eyes welled up with tears that he'd been holding back since Kagome left. He collapsed to the ground and forced himself not to cry. He began tearing at the dirt until a few of his claws broke off and started bleeding. Even then he wouldn't stop. He was covered in dirt and blood but he kept digging. Inuyasha began to whine as he dug. _What if she died? No! She didn't! She couldn't have! I still have to go see her! Don't die Kagome! Hold on!_ Inuyasha kept clawing and digging; all of his claws were gone now. He dug and dug and called for Kagome. _I need her in my life. I don't know how or why, but I need her. Maybe if I see her i'll understand why I feel this way. _Inuyasha continued to whine and growl as he dug.

-----------------------

"...and she lost consciousness?" the nurse asked after repeating back everything to Mrs. Higurashi to make sure she got it all right.

"Y-yes." Mrs. Higurashi sobbed. The nurse looked at her sympathetically.

"I'll go get the doctor and see if he can come out and tell you how she's doing." Kagome's mother, grandfather, and brother all sat down in the waiting chairs, praying for good news.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" a pleasant looking doctor called out. Kagome's mother looked up at him.

"How's my baby? Is she alright? What happened?" the questions flew from her mouth quicker than she had anticipated them to. The doctor smiled reassuringly.

"Your daughter is fine. She's in a comatose state, but not a dangerous one. It seems that for whatever reason her body went through some sort of shock, and her body just needs some time to rest. We're still working on what happened. Everything looks normal, so it could just be due to excessive stress and anxiety. Has Higurashi Kagome been acting out of the ordinary lately?" he asked. Mrs. Higurashi thought about how to put it.

"Yes, she has been quite stressed lately. She's also been a bit depressed. She's in love with someone who loves someone else, or so she claims. She said goodbye to him and cut off all means of communication to him. She's just an empty shell without him..." she sighed. The doctor laughed.

"Love is the root of most of our problems, ne? I'm sure she'll be fine. We'll keep her until she wakes, and for a bit after to examine her for any signs that she might need professional help for her grief. Don't worry. She's in good hands." the doctor placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder and walked over to another patient awaiting news of their loved one. Mrs. Higurashi just slumped deeper into her chair with a sigh of relief. Souta and Jii-Chan looked at one another with relieved faces. Mrs. Higurashi sent Souta and Jii-Chan home in a taxi. Once they left, she made her way to Kagome's room and sat in the chair next to her bed. Within moments, she was asleep.

------------------------------------------

GAH I'M SO SORRY THIS IS A SHORT ONE. But still... it's my 3rd or 4th(can't remember or be bothered to count) update today alone. Anywhoo. I'm a devoted authoress! Woowoo! Stay tuned! Next chappy will come soon!


	10. Chapter 10

SORRY IF YOU GOT ALERTED TWICE! I found a small mistake (I said 'with' instead of 'without', and it made the whole thing sound funny. Sorry!

Chapter 10

"Miss Sango, how do you think Inuyasha and Kikyo are fairing in their journey?" Miroku asked half-heartedly. Sango simply shrugged.

"I don't know, Miroku." she said sadly. "I just wish Kagome was still here." Miroku sighed and sat down next to her.

"So do I, Sango. So do I." he comforted as he put his arm around her. She looked at him in a bit of shock. _He's being comforting... but not... he's acting like a gentleman! Whoa!_ "Sango?" he asked.

"Sorry. Yeah... I wonder how they all are." she said nervously. Miroku looked at his hand. _I haven't used the Wind Tunnel at all since we left Inuyasha... and it's feeling strange. I wonder what's wrong. Maybe I should just look..._ Miroku turned away from Sango so as not to harm her. She took it offensively, and got up to walk away. Hardly noticing, Miroku's jaw dropped at the sight.

"Sango..." he whispered. She looked at him furiously.

"What is it houshi!" she yelled. Miroku seemed not to notice.

"It's gone." he whispered.

"What's gone?" she asked, semi-interested.

"My... my Wind Tunnel... it's gone! Naraku is dead!" Miroku cried. Sango looked at his hand in disbelief.

"Wh- why- how? When? What?" she fumbled on her words. Miroku laughed.

"Maybe we underestimated Inuyasha and Kikyo. We should head back to Kaede's and see what's going on." Miroku suggested. Sango nodded. The two turned around and began the trek back to Kaede's hut.

----------------------------------

It had been about 5 days since Inuyasha had begun digging. Every day he would spend faithfully at the bottom of the well, waiting for something to happen. _I need to make sure she's okay._ His nails had grown back rather quickly, so they no longer hurt when anything came into contact with them. From sunrise to sunset he would sit inside the barren well, only leaving at night to find things to eat. Every so often Kaede would come and check on the lonesome hanyou to make sure he hadn't killed himself with worry.

"Inuyasha, ye must rest. Ye spend all of yer time down in that well. Kagome will be fine, just give yerself some rest." Kaede begged. _He'll never learn the way back to Kagome if he keeps this up_. Inuyasha relented after a while, and followed Kaede back to her hut.

"You know something." Inuyasha accused the old woman. Kaede shook her head.

"What do ye mean, Inuyasha?" she asked simply. She knew what he was going to ask.

"You know how to get to Kagome. You're not telling me everything! Why? How do I get to her?" he cried.

"Slow down, Inuyasha. First of all, yes, I do know how to get to her. Second of all, I only told you what I thought ye needed to know. Kagome needs time to rest; she needs time to get better. It would not do her much good if her emotions were all over the place, correct?" she replied.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked a bit calmer than before.

"After a stressful time, people's emotions are not as balanced as they should be, and seeing you... Kagome's emotions might not be able to handle it." Kaede said.

"What emotions? I still don't get it..." Inuyasha asked worridly.

"If she saw ye, she would feel anger because she saw ye with Kikyo. She would feel blissful because she cares about ye. She would feel confused because ye are there even though the well is sealed. She would feel annoyed because perhaps you do not fully understand her. She would feel sadness because..." Kaede drifted off. _Because she thinks she can never have ye..._ "...she would feel sad because she's probably lonely without ye and the group." Kaede lied. She wanted Inuyasha to figure out Kagome's feelings on his own. Inuyasha stood there, dumbfounded.

"So when can I go? How will I know it's the right time to go, and how will I unseal the well when I go?" Inuyasha sorrowfully replied. Kaede shrugged her shoulder.

"Ye will feel it in yer heart, Inuyasha. Ye and Kagome will always be bound to one another because she broke the spell on ye. Not even Kikyo could have broken that seal she made. Kagome will call out for ye, and you will feel it. She misses ye too, Inuyasha. The two of ye are an unbeatable team. As for how you get back... ye'll know how." Kaede explained to the tired hanyou. "Now, why don't ye rest? I'm sure ye'll want to be awake for when ye see Kagome."

"Keh! Fine- but not for long!" Inuyasha gave in. He scooted over to the small cot in the corner and was alseep within minutes.

------------------------------------------

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I'm so sorry! I should have known you wouldn't get over him that easy. I should have brought you to counselling at least, or talked about it instead of ignoring it. I'm so, so sorry!" Kagome's mother cried as she buried her face in the hospital sheets, her hand gripping Kagome's.

"Knock knock! Can I come in to do the regular check-up?" the doctor asked politely. Mrs. Higurashi nodded, and the doctor began to take her blood pressure and heart beat.

"Has she been responsive in any way, Mrs. Higurashi?" the doctor questioned hopefully.

"N-no..." she replied, choking back her tears. The doctor looked a little worried.

"I wouldn't be worried if it wasn't for that. Her pulse and blood pressure are normal... but she should have been responsive by now. Perhaps we have to increase the drip in her IV." The doctor leaned over and pressed the large "up" arrow on the IV machine. "That will hopefully allow her body to begin becoming responsive again. Just be sure to keep a look out for any movements or talking. Let us know if anything changes." the doctor said plainly. He left Kagome's mother alone with the comatose girl.

"Please, Kagome. Please just let me know you're fine." she whispered, her tears taking over her again. "If only Inuyasha were here. He could bring you back... I know he could."

-----------------------------------------

"WHY DID YOU LET ME OVERSLEEP WOMAN!" Inuyasha screamed at Kaede, poised to strike her. Kaede simply shook her head.

"Ye needed rest, Inuyasha." she spoke softly.

"I'VE BEEN ASLEEP ALL FREAKING DAY! I SHOULD BE AT THE WELL!" he cried furiously.

"Then go; be on yer way." Kaede said flatly. "Ye know, for a boy who claims he does not love Kagome, ye are surely acting anxious."

"KAGOME'S A FRIEND! THAT'S IT!" he roared. Kaede laughed.

"Even my sister never made ye worry so much." Inuyasha choked back tears.

"Keh! It's because Kagome's so weak! She gets hurt so easily!" Inuyasha lied. He knew Kagome was far from weak. _Why am I saying all of this?_

"Kagome is not weak, Inuyasha. Perheps compared to ye, but she is a strong woman. Ye need not worry yerself to death."

"Whatever, you old bag. I'm heading out to the well." Inuyasha spat.

_If only wish ye would admit yer feelings, Inuyasha. It would be easier for everyone._

Inuyasha bolted out of the hut and to the nearby well. He immediately jumped in and sat down to think. _I've been thinking so much... I don't get it. How exactly will I know what to do to get back to her? Stupid Kaede, what does she know?_ Inuyasha unconsciously clawed at the dirt as he thought. _I wish this stupid well would work again...wait..._ Inuyasha's eyes widened. _That's it, isn't it? My wish won't work for a comatose girl 500 years into the future, but if I use it on something closer..._ Inuyasha pulled out the Shikon no Tama from his haori.

_I need to wish for the well to open again. Does this mean it's time to go to her? _Inuyasha smiled. _Why is my heart racing? Why am I so anxious to see her? I know she'll be fine... but still... why do I feel all relieved and flustered?_

_Keh. It's just because it might be a little weird considering how things ended last time we saw each other._

_Right?_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"How much longer to Kaede's? My feet hurt. Kagome always carried be." Shippou whined. Miroku winced.

"I never realized how annoying your voice really is." he teased. Sango shot him a look that shut him up fairly quickly. She smiled at Shippou.

"It's about another two day's travel. We travelled a long ways from the hut, Shippou." Sango reminded. Shippou kicked at the ground.

"Why can't we ride Kirara?" he complained. Sango was now ready to strangle the tiny kitsune.

"Because, Shippou, don't you remember? Kirara's hurt. That snake demon bit her; she's still recovering from its venom." Sango looked at the little Kirara in her arms. "We're just lucky Myoga was there to suck out the poison. Otherwise i'd have made Miroku do it." she teased. Miroku just stared.

"Well she's _your_ cat." he pointed out. Sango laughed.

"Yup! I'd do anything for her. She's my best friend." Miroku put on a sad face and began to pout.

"I thought _I_ was your best friend." Miroku provoked. Sango rolled her eyes.

"You _are_, Miroku- but just remember your promise to me... you know... about how we'd be married after the wind tunnel was gone." she said shyly.

"Of course I remember! How could I not?" Miroku cried. "That would be like forgetting it was cold in the middle of winter!" Sango laughed quietly, though her smile soon faded. _What if he still doesn't want to settle down..._ Miroku noticed the look on her face, and he knew exactly what she was thinking. "Don't worry! I _want_ to settle down and have a family, Sango." he said. Sango's smile returned.

"Good answer, houshi." she retorted. Miroku grinned and walked up behind Sango.

"HIRAKOTSU!" she cried. "AH! I'm so sorry!" she cried. "It's a reflex! I didn't realize you were going to carry it for me!" Miroku's poor body twitched on the ground.

"That's okay, Lady Sango... i'm fine... really..." Miroku dusted himself off and carried Sango's boomerang for the rest of the day.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome... Kagome? Kagome... please wake up! I brought you a fruit basket and I also brought your mom some epson salt sticks for when you pass out! Come on, Kagome. Wake up!" Hojo pleaded. The boy had been by her bedside for three hours. His gifts sat on the nightstand, and Mrs. Higurashi had gone home to check on Jii-Chan and Souta, especially Buyo- she didn't want Souta to overfeed the fat cat again. Hojo had volunteered to stay for the night, and Mrs. Higurashi reluctantly agreed. Hojo promised to call every hour with updates. At the moment he was gripping her hand and brushing her hair out of her face.

"Please, Kagome. We still have to go to a movie, right? You owe me a date since you had to cancel the last one." he smiled. He'd been trying to get a response for the entire time, but still nothing happened. Hojo simply sat there, holding her hand and running his hand through her hair.

-------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha looked at the Shikon no Tama. _You'd better work!_ Inuyasha scolded himself for being to flustered, and kept brushing it off as worry. _She's a friend. A friend. A friend._ He repeated those words over and over again, but for some reason the meaning behind the word was not enough to describe his feelings and he couldn't understand why. Inuyasha took a deep breath and climbed out of the well; the Shikon no Tama was clutched tightly in his right hand. _I guess it's now or never_. He took another deep breath and held the jewel to his chest. _I wish for the well to open up again as the portal to Kagome's world... 500 years into the future._ Inuyasha's eyes closed as he jumped forward and into the well. He clenched his eyes shut as he fell. _I... i'm not hitting the ground!_ Inuyasha opened his eyes cautiously, only to be awestruck at what he saw- blue and purple lights swirling around him. _I did it! I got through!_

Inuyasha couldn't explain this feeling of overwhelming happiness that he was experiencing. As he landed on the ground 500 years later, he put the jewel back into his haori and climbed out. He looked around at the old well house that he'd come to know so well over the time that he knew Kagome. He closed his eyes and smiled. _I'm back_. He pulled out his rosary from inside his haori and looked at it. _I... I hate this thing... so why do I keep it? Is it because it reminds me of Kagome? Keh! Can't be! It's probably something to do with my stupid human blood and his sentimental emotions._ Inuyasha was about to toss the rosary when he was struck with a strange feeling. Something inside was telling him to keep it. _Keh, fine._ He placed the rosary back inside of his haori and made a low growl. _Stupid human blood_. Inuyasha exited the well house and immediately went to Kagome's bedroom window. She wasn't in her room, but he went inside anyways. He sat down on her bed with Tetsaiga at his side. _She always comes in here after and before her 'school' thing, so i'll just wait here._ He sniffed the air and immediately knew something wasn't right. Her scent was there, but it wasn't very strong- she hadn't been in her room for quite a while! _If she's sick she should be resting! _Inuyasha began to whine and whimper, thinking that this was all his fault. He should have come sooner.

"What is that noise? Souta, watch the stove so that the food doesn't burn, i'm going to go check something out." Mrs. Higurashi said. _I heard whining..._ She ran up the stairs as fast as she could. She could hear the faint whining coming from Kagome's room. _Is that... could that be him?_ Mrs. Higurashi threw open the door to Kagome's room and saw the lonely hanyou whining on her bed. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up at her with pained eyes.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes began to well up with tears. She let a few fall to the floor, and immediately Inuyasha could smell the salty water."What's wrong? What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha stood up and faced Mrs. Higurashi, only inches from her face. Worry and fear were written all over his face. Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Nothing is wrong with her, not as long as you are here." she replied. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She's in a coma and hasn't been responsive yet... the doctors are worried that she hasn't been responsive yet... but I know in my heart that you can help! She cares a lot about you. Without you, all she did was lock herself in her room and cry. I know she'll wake up if you're here." she said happily. Inuyasha looked at her with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"She... she cried?" he whimpered. Kagome's mother nodded softly.

"She's miserable without you. She told me why she left... and I understand why she left... but she still misses you."

"Wait! If you know why she left for good then CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME!" Inuyasha cried.

"I... I cannot, Inuyasha. I think it would be best if you visited Kagome, and learn it for yourself when she awakes."

"...alright, but where is she and why aren't you with her?" Inuyasha questioned.

"She's at the hospital, it's that building with the big red cross on it, remember? And Hojo is with her, he was kind enough to let me have some rest." Inuyasha's eyes twitched with fury.

"THAT FREAKING HOBO IS THERE!" he growled. Mrs. Higurashi laughed.

"I take it you don't like my Kagome with other men." she teased.

"Th-that's not why! She- she's just a friend, and I don't like that Hobo guy! He smells funny and he's a big fake." Inuyasha ranted.

"Alright, whatever you say. Just be sure not to fight at all while you're here! Remember, this is a _civilized_ era! And don't insult Hojo... _too_ badly. A little bit might help to bring his ego down." Mrs. Higurashi winked. Inuyasha nodded and sprinted off to the big building that Kagome had showed him before. _The one with the big red cross._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome... Kagome... wake up please... everyone misses you! Come on, Kagome! Wake up, please! We still need to go on that date when you're feeling better!" Hojo pushed. There seemed to be no way to help Kagome. Hojo frowned. _What can I do?_ He heard some nurses laughing just outside in the hallway.

"What _is_ he doing?"

"Is he _smelling_ the ground?"

"What a strange boy."

"Can I help you?"

"Keh! I can find Kagome on my own." the boy snarled.

"Oh, my! She has a lot of handsome... yet strange... admirers!"

"Yes! What a lucky girl!"

"Really, can I help you?"

"I can find her on my own! I always find her." he yelped.

"Oh, how cute!"

"He's so devoted!"

"I wish someone cared for _me_ like that."

"Um, sir? Are you _absolutely_ sure I can't help you?"

"I said i'm fine! AHA! Got it! She's in that room, right?" he sniffed.

"Ooooh, you're good!"

"No kidding!"

"Keh. I'm used to it. I do it all the time when I protect her." Inuyasha puffed out his chest proudly.

Inuyasha opened the door to room 326, only to find a slightly shocked Hojo staring at him while still holding onto Kagome's hand.

"Can I help you?" he asked flatly. He didn't like to think that this guy knew Kagome. _He looks dangerous... and what's with the ball cap?_

"Get out..." Inuyasha spat. "...and I won't have to hurt you."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out."

"Why?" Hojo asked.

"Because," Inuyasha said. "I am here to look after Kagome."

"I'm fine looking after her here, thank you very much." Hojo retorted.

"Listen, Hobo. You get your filthy hands off of _my_ Kagome and leave right _now_." Inuyasha growled. _My Kagome? Why... why am I still being so possesive? Keh, it's 'cause this guy's an idiot._

"My name is not Hobo! It's Hojo! Besides, I'm not leaving _my girlfriend_ with _you._" Hojo spat. Inuyasha's eyes raged with fury, though he was rather confused.

"What _is_ a girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked, still steaming. Hojo just looked at him with his jaw dropped.

"It's when two people are dating- you know, you date in hopes of finding a spouse; someone you want to spend the rest of your life with. You know, to start a family with." Hojo replied with a smirk. He wanted to make this guy angry off as much as possible.

"Then she is NOT your girlfriend!" Inuyasha snarled. "Kagome is _not_ going to live with you for the rest of your life! She's gonna stay with me! And NO WAY is she having a family with _you_. Kagome's too good for you. She... no one is good enough for her." Inuyasha trailed off.

"How exactly _do_ you know her, anyhow?" Hojo asked.

"We're friends. I protect her. I admit I made some mistakes that made her angry with me, but I won't ever let her leave me for good again! I have to have her in my life! She... she was the first person since my mother to like me the way I am." Hojo blinked. _This guy's off his rocker! What's he even talking about?_

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but I don't think Kagome would want to see you." Hojo retorted.

"Kagome and I have been through so much together, and i'm not going to leave her now! She needs me! Her mother asked me to come here! I wanted to come here! Kagome means so much to me! Do you have any idea what i've done for her, and what she's done for me?" Inuyasha cried.

"No, I don't- and frankly, I don't care." Hojo said.

"Fine! Just get out!" Inuyasha said firmly.

"No." Inuyasha shut the door and ran over to Hojo, standing inches from his face.

"Get. Out." he hissed. Hojo smirked.

"What are you going to do, hit me? Don't make me laugh. You'd be kicked out of the hospital." Hojo laughed. Inuyasha frowned. He was right. He couldn't fight with Hobo- he had to stay for Kagome. So he did the best he could think of. He raised one of his hands to Hojo's neck and extended his claws.

"Get out now, or I will slice you to pieces." Inuyasha breathed. Hojo's entire body was shaking. He threw Hojo out of his chair and scoffed. "You're pathetic." he swiped just inches from his face for another scare. Hojo jumped up and fled the room.

"I won't let you get away with this! Kagome is mine! Nurse! Nurse! This man tried to cut me with razor sharp _claws_!" Hojo yelled. A nurse appeared at the door around the same time as Inuyasha sat down and retracted his claws. A disheveled Hojo stood, pointing towards the boy now sitting down. "That's him!" he cried. Inuyasha shook his head. The nurse put her hands on her hips and looked towards Hojo.

"You look like you need a lot of sleep. Look at that boy's fingernails- they're not long enough or sharp enough to cut anybody!" she said.

"He retracted them! I don't know how, but they were there before!" he said frantically. The nurse nodded.

"Uh-huh. Sure! Now let's go to my office to call your parents to come pick you up and then we'll all have a nice talk about it." she said sweetly. Inside she was rolling her eyes. _Not another crazy_.

"No, i'm fine! I need to stay here!" he yelled.

"Listen, all this yelling won't help Higurashi when she wakes up, so let's leave." she grabbed Hojo's arm and dragged him out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Inuyasha laughed, and then turned his attention to Kagome. He sat down in the other chair so he wouldn't smell like that Hobo, and took off his haori. He draped it lightly over Kagome's fragile figure to keep her warm. Those blankets she had weren't nearly warm enough. It was around this time that he noticed the IV needle in her other hand. "Why is that thing in her?" he cried. "And why is her face covered with that thing?" A nurse popped her head inside as if right on cue.

"Oh, that's an intervenus, or an IV. It feeds nutrition directly into her bloodstream since she can't eat normally. That thing on her face gives her oxygen since she can't breath on her own. Poor girl. It always seems that bad things happen to the good people. Take care of her." the nurse left the room. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and tightened his grip on her hand. _I will always take care of you... i'm not ever leaving you. _Inuyasha layed his head down on her stomach and listened to her regulated 'breathing'. _I... it's all my fault. If only I had ignored Kikyo and stayed with you. If only i'd put Kikyo to rest earlier. If only I hadn't realized that I didn't love her long ago. It's all my fault you're like this! If I had stopped Kikyo sooner, your soul would have returned quickly enough and you wouldn't be so sick! I'm so sorry, Kagome... I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I'm sorry I went to see Kikyo. I'm sorry for everything I said. I'm sorry I made you like this..._

The next morning, Inuyasha woke up to the sight of Kagome's face with her respirator still there. Inuyasha sighed. He was still holding her hand, clutching it tightly. he reached up with his other hand and brushed her hair back with his claws. _She looks so peaceful... she really is beautiful... wait... what? When did I start thinking like this? Keh! I'm just so worried about her._

----------------------------------------

"Are you serious?" Miroku asked Kaede. They had finally arrived. Poor little Shippou and Kirara were sleeping on the cot in the corner.

"Aye, I am. Kikyo killed Naraku, and then... she tainted the jewel. She wished on it for Kagome's soul so she could live on. However, the wishes are weak if they are used on a girl 500 years in the future, so Inuyasha made it in time to stop her. He... he put my sister to rest for good. I will always be grateful for that. Inuyasha eventually found out how to get back to Kagome. The jewel unsealed the well, and he's gone to see her." Kaede repeated.

"Wow..." Sango muttered in shock. "So, does that mean Kagome will come back?"

"We cannot know until Inuyasha returns. Until then, ye can rest here." Kaede said.

--------------------------------------

"Morning, Kagome." Inuyasha said to the seemingly lifeless girl. He felt awkward talking to someone who couldn't talk back. "It's me. It's Inuyasha. I know you probably still don't want to see me, but I came here to see how you were anyways. I said i'd always protect you... and even though this time I didn't... I vow to take care of you until you're all better, and i'll continue to protect you and care for you forever. I promise. I know my promises to Kikyo never meant much... but I swear to keep this one." he whispered, tears threatening to fall. He buried his head into his haori that laid over top of her. "I just can't seem to ever do anything right. I can't fight as well without you, I can't even make _ramen_ properly without you. I'm... i'm hopeless without you, Kagome. Please... please wake up... I need you with me. I still may not understand why or how, but all I know is that I need you!" Inuyasha whispered, running a hand through her hair. _I missed her smell... man... I really have been acting weird lately_. Inuyasha sighed and squeezed her hand and laid back down on her stomach.

Mrs. Higurashi peeked into her daughter's hosptial room and found the poor hanyou asleep, still holding her hand. _I'll give him more time alone with her_. She smiled and returned home.

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open. _Oh... she's still asleep._ Inuyasha whined. He noticed his hand had slipped off the bed, so he grabbed Kagome's hand again and gave it a tight squeeze. "I'm here, Kagome. Please... please do something." He let a single tear fall; it splashed onto her pale hand that he was holding onto. And then...

...and then he felt someone squeeze his hand in return.

--------------------------------------

**SORRY IT'S A SHORT ONE! I have a lot of homework, and I didn't want to neglect my update duties, so I wrote this in an hour. -pants- That was a workout and a half! Anywhoo! I should update at least once more this week!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Inuyasha's eyes shot open at the grip on his hand. "Ka-Kagome!" he cried. "NURSE! KAGOME'S AWAKE!" A nurse bolted into the room and began hovering over the girl, taking tests, talking to her, and removing her oxygen. Once everything settled down, and the nurse left the room, Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. His eyes met with hers. _She's awake!_ Inuyasha immediately drew her into his arms and held her tightly. "Kagome! You're awake!"

"...and you're here in my era." she breathed weakly. Inuyasha frowned.

"I know you probably don't want to see me right now, but I don't care! I'm going to stay with you no matter what!" Inuyasha whined. He began to choke up, and he wondered if he'd be able to keep down his tears anymore.

"Inuyasha." she whispered. "Inuyasha, what happened to Kikyo? She was wishing for my soul... I could feel it... but someone stopped the wish... I think she died... Inuyasha... what happened?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha pulled away so he could look her in the eye.

"She's finally at peace, where she should be." he replied. "She... I couldn't let her do that to you... so I put her to rest."

"What? You... _you_ killed her? _You_ stopped her? But if she had my soul you two could have lived together and had a normal life!" Kagome said in shock.

"I know... but that's not what I wanted, Kagome." he said. Kagome looked at him in confusion. Inuyasha just pulled her into another embrace.

"Why wouldn't you want to stay with her?" Kagome said a tad angrily. She was jealous of Kikyo, and she couldn't help it. Even though she was dead- because she was dead before and Inuyasha still didn't leave her.

"Well, because I realized that I didn't want to stay with her." he replied. _Why am I feeling so hot and flustered? I... what's going on?_

"...may I ask why?" Kagome asked softly.

"Sure." Inuyasha smiled.

"Why then?"

"Because I realized that I never truly loved her, Kagome. Not even when we were together. I finally realized it after all this time. What we had was respect for each other because we both knew how the other felt. Except... Kikyo wanted to change me right from the beginning. She wanted me to turn human for her. Being stupid and lonely I said yes. I didn't realize that it was all a ploy just to purify the jewel so Kikyo would no longer have to guard it. She was tired of her life, and I was a way to get out. She also hates me in this form. During our journey together, I found out that I really can't stand how cold and bitter she was. She always yelled at me for stupid things. Any time I spoke of you she'd argue with me. So... so when I found out what she was going to do with the jewel after she killed Naraku-"

"She killed Naraku?" Kagome asked in utter shock.

"Yes, she killed Naraku. Now can I continue without being interrupted?" Inuyasha teased. "That's how I got here. I used the completed jewel to reopen the well. I had to choose. Either you lived and she died, or she continued wandering and you died. Even though I never thought I would ever see you again, I couldn't bear the thought of you dead. I promised to protect you, remember? I know I didn't protect you this time, or even from myself, but I promise to never leave you again. I will _always_ protect you. I won't ever let anything happen to you again. You were the first person since my mother to accept me for who- and _what_ I am- without wanting me to change. You never expected me to be a certain way- you accepted me. You... you brought me back when I turned full-youkai. I _need_ you Kagome. I need you!" Inuyasha cried, burying his head into her the crook of her neck. Kagome sighed and put an arm around him since her other arm was still hooked to the IV.

"I missed you, you know." she said simply. "Even when I was so angry with you, I just couldn't bring myself to get over you... but everything just got worse over time. The more I thought about you and the feudal era i'd feel sadder and sadder." she hugged him tighter. "I need you too, Inuyasha. My life is far too uneventful without you, ne?" she teased. Inuyasha laughed.

"Keh! That's right! You oughta be with me fighting demons and finding jewel shards!" Inuyasha choked on the last word. "At least, before it was completed, that is. Sorry... I still tend to forget." Inuyasha apologized.

"Wow. Just wow." Kagome pulled away from him. "Even though the whole stupid jewel is back together again, i'm still only your shard detector! Well, you don't need me now, Inuyasha! I was wrong to think you might have actually _cared_. Just like I thought when I first left you. You don't care about me enough to think of me as a friend!" she cried. "Why don't you just go back to _your_ era, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked at the crying girl. He couldn't believe that he'd already screwed up! _She should know by now that I don't just need her for detecting shards!_

"No. Listen here, Kagome." he grabbed her shoulders and made her look him in the eye. "That's not why I need you, alright? I need you because I can't fight without you, I can't make ramen without you-heck I don't even _have_ ramen! I can't laugh without you. I can't be happy without you! I can't... I can't go on if you're not there. There, are you happy? Look, you make me laugh! You always know what to say to cheer me up. You make me food which I couldn't make in a thousand years. You take care of me! All I want to do is be the same for you!" he cried. _Wow. I didn't know I had that in me! I... still... it's how I feel. I... I wish I could put a name to this... friend? Maybe, but friend seems to shallow..._ Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by Kagome hugging him as tightly as she could. "Hu-what?" he choked.

"Inuyasha! You have no idea what it means to me for you to say all of those things! I... I thought maybe you didn't think of me as a friend!" she sobbed. Inuyasha just smiled, glad to have her back and well.

"So... you'll consider visiting me every now and then?" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome looked up at him with confusion.

"What do you mean, visit?" she asked.

"Well... now that Naraku is gone, I suppose you'll want to stay in your own era to go to your 'school' thing. I... I can't really stop you..." Inuyasha trailed off. Kagome laughed.

"Well, duh! I have to finish school, but on weekends and vacations and even after school i'll be there! You can count on it!" Kagome chirped. Inuyasha smiled.

"That's good. you'd better." he teased. Kagome noticed he was holding onto the jewel.

"What are you going to do with that?" she asked. "Are you going to become its guardian, or... or use it to become full demon...?" Kagome asked fearfully. Inuyasha sighed. _What am I going to do? I don't know..._

"I'm not sure yet. I just... I don't want it to cause any more grief than it already has." he simply stated. Kagome nodded.

"I'll stand by you... whatever your decision is." Inuyasha smiled.

"Thanks, Kagome. That means a lot."

"It's the truth!" Kagome smiled. "So, where's my family?" Kagome questioned. "I noticed they aren't here."

"Your mom needed rest so she could look after Jii-Chan and Souta, so Hobo was looking after you. When I got through the well, I talked to your mom and she told me to come here. I... uh... Hojo was still here... we sort of fought... not physically though! We just had... words... and he left. Kagome...um.." Inuyasha replied.

"Go on... you scared poor little Hojo away and then what?" she teased.

"I... he said you were _with_ him. Like, he said you two might get married and have a family. Is... is that true?" he asked. Kagome's jaw simply dropped.

"He...said...THAT!"

"Yeah... so it's true, then?" Inuyasha said, disappointed. Kagome shook her head in disgust.

"Ew-ew-ew-ew-ew NO!" she cried. She cringed at the thought. "I mean, he's nice and all, but I could never think about him like that. _Kouga_ on the other hand..." she provoked.

"WHAT! DON'T TELL ME YOU WANNA BE WITH THAT STUPID WOLF! WHY!" Inuyasha snapped. _Whaaaat?_

"Oh-my-god-you-should-have-seen-the-look-on-your-face! That was PRICELESS!" Kagome laughed. Inuyasha snarled.

"Keh! Well how was I supposed to know it was a joke?"

"I was testing to see how you reacted." she giggled. "Seems the mighty Inuyasha is _jealous_!" she sneered.

"WHAAAAAAAAT! No way! I'm just concerned, that's all! I'm supposed to protect you! How can I do that with Kouga there? The guy's an idiot! He smells bad, too! He's worse than that Hobo guy! I just don't want you getting hurt." Inuyasha confessed. Kagome smiled.

"Ooooooh, okay. Whatever you say!" she smirked.

"GET OVER YOURSELF! YOU'RE NOT _THAT_ GREAT OF A PERSON! HONESTLY, WHO COULD STAND YOU FOR MORE THAN 10 MINUTES? YOU GET SO FREAKING ANNOYING!" Inuyasha cried. "Kagome... Kagome i'm sorry... I didn't mean that!" he retreated once he saw her tears.

"It's fine, Inuyasha... i'm just still a little emotional after the whole coma thing. Sorry." she whimpered. Inuyasha's ears were pinned against his head under the cap.

"Kagome..."

"I just need to be alone for a while." she replied. Inuyasha frowned and nodded. He decided to go and visit Kaede and enlighten her with the news. He turned back to Kagome as she left.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered as he shut the door to her room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"INUYAAAAAASHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shippou cried as he bounded towards the hanyou. "YOU IDIOT! WE WERE WORRIED!"

"Will you SHUT UP?" Inuyasha yelled as he bonked Shippou on the head twice. Shippou rubbed his sore head.

"Ow! If Kagome were here, she wouldn't let you treat me this way." he sulked.

"Shut UP!" Inuyasha growled. Sango and Miroku came out of Kaede's hut to see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku cried. He ran over to Inuyasha along with Sango and Kirara and swarmed him.

"How's Kagome?"

"Is she still mad?"

"Is she coming back?"

"WILL EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME BE?" Inuyasha screamed. Everyone took a few steps back Inuyasha looked as if he would kill them all if they said anything else. "Kagome just needs some time to herself to rest and to get better, okay?" he said barely above a whisper.

"You screwed up again, didn't you?" Shippou pointed out. Inuyasha glared at him.

"I did not screw up again! I... she just needed some time to think."

"Well of course- I mean she never thought she'd see you again. That alone would have her a little emotional." Sango reminded them. Miroku nodded.

"Kagome will return when she feels comfortable. For now we should all stay in the village and await for any news."

"Keh. Fine." Inuyasha said. _As if I need to be told that- I wouldn't leave even if Sesshoumaru showed up. I have to protect Kagome. Maybe... maybe I should check on her in a bit, and just stay unnoticed. I... I don't like her being alone._

------------------------------------------------

The pair of watchful eyes stared onto Inuyasha. _So, Kagome was hurt? She left? I don't know what's all going on, but i've got to do something. I have to get to Kagome. She... she's not from here... I... I still can't believe she's from another time! Even so, I don't think they're all lying. Heh. Inuyasha unsealed the well that she uses to get here. So only he and Kagome can cross through, huh? I'll see about that. _Walking towards the now empty clearing, the man stared down at the bottom of the well. _Here goes._ He jumped in and was engulfed by swirling lights. _Heh. So when he unsealed the well... it unsealed it for anyone who wishes to go there. Foolish hanyou._

------------------------------------------------

Later in the day, Kagome was able to return home for some much needed rest and relaxation. _He used the jewel to open the well... but what will he do now? Will he become full-demon? I... I missed him so much, it was the happiest moment of my life when I woke up and he was there by my side. I can still feel him holding onto my hand. He... he really cared for me. I can just imagine how things with Hojo and him went. I... maybe I was too cold. Inuyasha didn't mean what he said... at least I don't think he did. I'm always too harsh on him. I think i'll go back tomorrow morning and apologize. Will he still want me there even though the jewel is comlete? He must... he came back for me... didn't he? _Kagome smiled._ He's a wreckless one, but still... I trust him with my life. I know he'd never hurt me intentionally. The only thing he can't protect me from is him... he even said that. He... he laid Kikyo to rest to save my life. I... I love him. I need him to know that. The jewel is complete, Kikyo is gone, and who knows what else will happen. Now it the time! I'll go tomorrow morning and i'll tell him!_ Kagome's head snapped to her window. _I thought I heard something... Inuyasha?_ She leaned over and unlocked her window, expecting her favorite hanyou to jump in, but it was not who she expected.

"Kagome... Kagome! Are you alright?" he asked as he hugged her close to him. "I swear i'll make everyone who did this to you pay." Kagome looked up at the man's face.

"Y-you..."

"Kagome! What's wrong? Why aren't you happy to see me?" he frowned.

"How... how did y-you get he-here?" she asked, terrified. _How could anyone besides her and Inuyasha get through the well?_

"I used the well! That fool of a hanyou unsealed the well to your era. You never told me you were from this time!" he snapped.

"How... but only he and I can... how?" she asked in disbelief.

"When the well unsealed, it unsealed for anyone who wants to go through." he explained. Kagome looked frightened and tears began to fall. "Oi, Kagome! Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because, you idiot! I don't want to see you! I want to see Inuyasha! I don't care about you like that! Just leave me be!" Kagome screamed.

"I'm never leaving you with that hanyou again!" the man shouted. Kagome slapped him across the cheek.

"You WILL let me go, and you WILL go back!" she cried. The man couldn't have been more shocked.

"Kagome..."

"Get out of my house and go back to the feudal era! I never want to see your filthy face here EVER AGAIN!" she screamed. Kagome began to panic. _Why had she not gone out with her family? Now no one could help her..._

"What... is... going... on?" a seething hanyou gritted. The man turned to face Inuyasha.

"When did YOU get here?" he said in disgust.

"About two seconds ago, but seems like I was late. Now. EXPLAIN." he hissed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "When you unsealed the well, it opened it for everyone!" she yelled. Inuyasha's ears twitched with fury. "Now he came here- he found out i'm not from your era- and he's insisting on protecting me!"

"OH NO HE DOESN'T!" Inuyasha roared. "I'M THE ONE WHO PROMISED TO PROTECT KAGOME! NOT YOU!"

"We'll see about that!" the man threatened as he attempted to attack Inuyasha. Inuyasha simply grabbed onto his neck and pinned him down with one swift motion.

"Don't push your luck." Inuyasha seethed. Kagome cheered.

"Take him to the well house and throw him in!" she cried. Inuyasha nodded, and followed through with the order. After a few minutes of struggling, he managed to get the man into the well, and Kagome used some sutras to temporarily shut the well. "Whew." Inuyasha looked at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. Kagome looked up at him.

"Yeah, i'm alright now. Inuyasha, i'm so sorry about everything I said, I was wrong, I was just-"

"I don't care." Inuyasha said as he hugged her tightly. "I'm just glad you're not mad at me anymore." He pulled away far enough just so he could see her face clearly. "So what are we going to do with the well?" he asked. Kagome shook her head.

"There's only one way, Inuyasha. We have to seal it back up so that noone can get through." she frowned. "Like Kouga did."


	15. Chapter 15

**Before I start the 15th chapter of what I hope to be a fic of at least 20 chapters(I still have a few ideas up my sleeve for the fic... MUAHAHA...), I would like to thank some of my reviewers, especially those of you who review religiously! It means a lot to me!**

**Miko no Kaze: You are by far the coolest person _ever_. LOL. Your fanfics rock, i'm going to review them a little later on tonight after my homework is done(never, _ever_ take a high school philosophy course -shudders-). Thank you so much for your support! I think you've reviewed for almost, if not every single chapter. This is the stuff that makes me write until 4 am... and still be not tired. **

**Dani: Thank you so much for your constant support throughout this fic so far. I'm hoping to free up some time(between writing, applying to universities, doing homework, and studying for exams x.x) to read and review your stories! Thanks a bunch! I'm a devoted authoress because of your reviews, lol!**

**EangelZ: You guys hate Hojo and Kikyo, right? I don't hate Hojo, just want to kill him. I do however hate Kikyo(sorry for any Kikyo fans... I just really want Inuyasha to be with Kagome so I hate Kikyo...). So yay! I'll try to r&r your stuff soon! Thanks!**

**NomadGirl: Thanks so much! **

**Tracee: Thanks soooooooo much! **

Chapter 15

Inuyasha stared at her. "Seal... seal the well back over?" he mumbled.

"Yes. I... i'm sorry I dragged you into all this, Inuyasha. Look. I... I want to stay by your side, you know that... but if the well is sealed over again, we'll be stuck on one side or the other..." she sighed. "You know which side i'd choose." she stammered. _I have family here... family I can't just abandon..._

"Yeah, yeah, I know. No one can ever drag someone away from their home and family. I understand... but my place isn't here. It's there, in the feudal era. Kagome..." he held out the jewel. "Keep it. Keep it as a reminder of everything we went through. There aren't any demons here to attack you for it." he said.

"I don't want to leave you, but I don't want to leave my family either!" she cried. "I... I hate this..." she said as she took the jewel and held it close. "Why does it always feel like everything is being ripped away from me?" she cried. Inuyasha wiped away a few of her tears.

"I know, Kagome. I understand that you can't just leave your family. I know how you feel. When I was a child, my mother and father were taken from me. When I grew up as a hanyou, my dignity was taken from me. When I met Kikyo, she was taken from me... and... and now you're being taken from me too. I also understand that the well can't stay open. I... i'll miss you." he stated simply. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes all red and puffy from the tears.

"Inuyasha... I... i'll miss you too!" she cried as she clutched onto his haori. "I'll miss you so much! I'll never forget you! Never! I swear that no one will ever take your place. You'll always be my protector even if you're not here!" she sobbed. Inuyasha could feel tears welling up from behind his eyes. _I can't cry. I have to be strong... for Kagome._

"I won't forget you either. You'll always have a special place in my memories and in my heart. No matter what, no one will ever replace you." he choked. Kagome looked into his eyes.

"I guess... I guess it's time..." she sniffed. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Yeah..." Kagome sighed. _I... I have to tell him! I have to tell him or I won't move on! I swear on everything in my life... I will never love someone else. No matter what happens, or whoever comes along, I will never stop loving him. I... now is the last time i'll ever have the chance to tell him!_ "Inuyasha..."

"Hmm?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome. _She looks so nervous... why?_

"I... there's one thing I need to tell you before you go... something I should have told you a long time ago... maybe... maybe things wouldn't have been as hard as they are now if i'd said it earlier." she whispered, too embarressed to speak any louder.

"What is it?" he asked quietly. _What... what could she tell me now that could have changed all of this had she told me earlier?_

"I... it started so long ago. Shortly after we first met. It was only a little, at first, but it grew over time."

"Do you have a wound that won't go away?" Inuyasha cried. _Why didn't I smell it?_ Kagome laughed.

"No no. It's nothing to do with my health. Now... it did grow over time. I think... I think the first time I admitted it to myself was after i'd gone home when you went to see Kikyo." Inuyasha cringed. Kagome simply put her hands on his shoulders. "I... I cried, and I didn't know why. I felt so alone; so empty. I didn't understand it. Though... it was that same day, under the same tree that you were pinned to so long ago, outside my house that I understood what it was that I felt." she continued.

"How... how do you feel?" Inuyasha said, somewhat baffled. _What could she be feeling that has her so nervous?_ **(A/N- Such a dense idiot, ne?)** Kagome just shook in his arms. "Kagome, it's okay. You trust me, right?" Inuyasha soothed as he hugged her to stop the shaking.

"I... Inuyasha I..." _Why can't I say it?_

"You what, Kagome?" he encouraged.

"I love you!" she cried as she burst into tears. "I've loved you for so long! I always will! No matter what happens in the future, I will never love anyone else! You... you will always have my heart!" _There... I finally told him... but... somehow... I don't feel any better, knowing that i'll never see him again_.

"You...you..." Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence. _She loves me? Loves me? Why me? I'm just a hanyou who gets on her nerves easily._ "Why... why me?" he asked. Kagome was afraid to answer. _How do I say this without looking and sounding like a fool..._

"I... I love you because you always protect me! You always know how to make me feel better. Remember when I had that bad cold, and you made me medicine? You take care of me, Inuyasha. You... you were always there when I needed you. You'd come to bring me back to your era even when i'd been so cruel to you. You... oh I don't know, Inuyasha! I just love you! I just... I just love you for everything that you are. I love that you're a hanyou. I love that you don't take crap from anyone. I love you as a human. I love you as a youkai. I... I love you in any form! I love that you protect me. You've lended me your firerat haori so many times to keep me safe, even though you knew that you would need it more! I... I just love _you_, Inuyasha. Everything about you." she trailed off, afraid of his reaction. _Why am I afraid? I won't see him again..._

Inuyasha was stunned. _She loves me... for me? Everything about me? Is this... is this what i've been feeling too? This strange feeling pulling at my heart every time I think of her? Is this what it feels like to love someone, and to have them love you back? So she's not just a friend after all... I... I love her. So this is what real love feels like... It's... it's definately not what I had with Kikyo. This feels entirely different. This... it has to be love. I can't bear the thought of leaving her... but... for her to be safe I have to... Kagome... I would stay here if I could... but I belong in the feudal era... it's my home..._ Inuyasha shook himself from his thoughts.

"Kagome..."

"Don't say anything... you don't have to. I understand that you don't feel that way about me, Inuyasha. It's okay. I'll deal with that." she forced a smile. "I... I guess this is a goodbye, then..." Inuyasha frowned.

"Kagome..." he cleared his throat. "Kagome... I don't want to leave... but if I don't, Kouga, or worse, other demons could overrun your era... and I can't have you in that kind of danger." Kagome sighed and nodded. _So he doesn't love me..._ "Kagome." Inuyasha's voice called her from her thoughts. "I... I..."

"You?" _Please just say goodbye. I don't want to have to hear your blatant rejection... I already know you don't love me... don't make me suffer... Please... please Inuyasha..._

"I promise to never forget you. No matter what, Kagome... i'll... i'll always... i'll always love you too!" he cried. "Just... just seal the well once i'm gone!" Without hesitation, Inuyasha jumped into the well; engulfed in the swirling lights. _He... he loves me? How? When? Why? He... he loves me! Why does this happen? We admit that we love one another, and now we are forced apart! No... Inuyasha... I can't stay away from you forever... I have to find a way... _Kagome looked at the jewel. _Seal the well... but... but don't make it final! I... I have to think of a way to be by his side again!_ The well sealed over and Kagome collapsed, crying. _How... how can I be by his side without risking the lives of everyone in this era?_ Kagome heard a car park into her driveway and she immiediately bombarded her mother in a hug. Her mother noticed the tears, and took her daughter inside, where she heard the entire story.

After about two hours of explaining everything from beginning to finish, without skipping over a single detail, Kagome looked up at her mother with tear stained cheeks.

"Do you want to know what I think?" she asked her daughter.

"Yes." Kagome muttered. _I know she'll say to forget about him and move on... but I can't. I have the jewel to remind me._ "I... i'd like to hear your thoughts." Kagome said softly. Her mother laughed and took her daughter's hands into her own.

"I think you made the wrong choice."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What's up with Inuyasha?" Shippou groaned. "He's been sitting in the God's tree for over an hour."

"He had to seal over the well. It seems that the jewel opened it up for anyone who wanted to go through, and he couldn't have that kind of danger in Kagome's era. So he sealed it up... I... Kagome's really not coming back this time..." Sango whispered to the tiny kitsune.

"What? Why didn't she come here and live with us then? Why did she stay on the other side?" Shippou whined. Sango looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Shippou, Kagome has family on the other side of the well. She has her mother, her jii-chan, and her brother. She can't just leave them to stay here."

"Yes she can!" Shippou cried. "She has to come back! We need her!"

"Shut up, runt. She ain't coming back. She has the jewel... so... only she can come back... but she won't. She can't risk the lives of the people in her era just to come back to visit us." Inuyasha growled, still perched up high in the tree. Shippou looked down at his feet.

"I understand that... but... weren't we like her family too?" he asked. Sango and Miroku, even Inuyasha looked at the kitsune. He was right. They all considered Kagome their family. To Sango, she was a sister. To Shippou, she was a mother. To Miroku, she was also a sister. To Inuyasha... to Inuyasha she was his love. The woman he wanted to stay with forever. His home.

_My home? Kagome... Kagome is my home? So... wherever she is... is where my home is... but... I told her that my home was here... no... I was wrong. I lied. My home and place is with her. Why... why did I leave? I don't care if i'm a hanyou! I'll wear that stupid had glued to my head for all eternity if it means I can live with her! Why was I so stupid? Now i'll never see her again! Why... if I still had the jewel... I could go and tell her everything. I could go home._ Inuyasha sighed and let a tear fall. Shippou immediately sniffed the air.

"Oi, Inuyasha? Are you crying?" he asked.

"SHUT UP, RUNT! I AIN'T CRYING! I JUST HAVE AN ITCH IN MY EYE AND IT'S WATERING, OKAY!" Inuyasha growled. Shippou just groaned.

"Whatever, Inuyasha."

"YOU WANT TO COME UP HERE AND SAY THAT!" Inuyasha threatened. Shippou gulped.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha! Forgive me!" he wailed as he hid behind Sango. Inuyasha slumped against the tree again. _It's all my fault... if only i'd realized that she is my home sooner. I would have been able to be with her... I... i'm such an idiot! She loves me and I didn't see it! I've loved her and yet been blind to it. I... I don't think I can live without her..._

--------------------------------------------------------

"The wrong choice? What are you talking about, mom?" Kagome asked her mom. _What in the world could she mean, the wrong choice? I didn't have a choice! I had to seal the well or else this era would be in danger!_ Her mother laughed.

"You chose to stay here, Kagome." she explained. "When you know full well that you should be in the feudal era with him."

"Wh-what!" Kagome yelped in shock. _I mean... I want to be with Inuyasha... but what about my family?_

"Kagome, you love that boy more than anyone in the world. You even said it yourself that you could never love another. A woman's home is not neccessarily where her family lies; sometimes it lies in the heart of the one you love. Your true home is in Inuyasha's heart." her mother sighed. "Don't get me wrong, Kagome. I love you. You are my daughter, and I will love you no matter what happens. I just don't want to see you giving up on love that easily. What I felt for your father, and what we had was the best thing to ever happen to me. I would have done anything for that man. Kagome, I know that you think you have responsibilities here, like family and school, but Kagome- school is for people who will get jobs in the work force. Family is important, but you have to start your own too. You already have a job, and a family, Kagome- your job is hunting youkai and treating the wounded. Your family is Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha. That... that is where you are meant to be. Don't worry about everything here- we'll all be alright. I love you, Kagome, and I know you better than anyone else except Inuyasha and possibly Sango. I know that you want to live out your life there with Inuyasha. So... so i'll help you pack, alright?" her mother began to cry. "I'll miss you, but i'll know that you're truly happy there, Kagome."

"Thank you, mom!" Kagome cried as she hugged her mother tightly. "I love you too... but you're right. My life is meant to live its existence out in the feudal era." Kagome sniffed. "Let's go. Let's go get me packed! I'll use the jewel to go back!"

"So, what supplies do you want to get for the trip?" her mother asked her while she grabbed a shopping cart.

"Ramen and pocky for sure. Preferably bulk-size, since once i'm there, there is no going back." Kagome sighed. _I love Inuyasha... I... I have to do this... I want to be by his side. I promised him that i'd be by his side forever._

"Okaaaaaaaay! Anything else?" her mother asked in an overly chipper tone. She was obviously going to miss her daughter. Kagome smiled.

"Soda and chips! Oh yes, some crayons and coloring books for Shippou... and... I think that's it. Wait... Mom? Could you give me a sec? There's something I want to go get Inuyasha in the mall across the street. Can you get this stuff, and meet me there?" she asked. Her mother nodded.

"Of course. Where should I meet you?"

"Food court in an hour!" Kagome chirped. Her mother smiled. _She was going to have a wonderful life with that boy._

Roughly four hours later, Kagome had said goodbye to her friends and packed. She had told her friends that she was leaving for America to attend a boarding school for students who are frequently ill. She also made sure that Jii-chan used the same excuse, and not some made up viral infection like last time. Kagome looked at her bags. There was a lot of stuff, but most of it was supplies of ramen and pocky. _What will Inuyasha do without his ramen when these bulk boxes run out?_ _Guess he'll just have to manage._ Kagome smiled. _I... I hope he wants this too. What if I get there, and he's changed his mind? What if he meant that he only loved me as a friend? What if he told me that he loved me just so i'd feel better, knowing he wouldn't have to face me again... no. No. Inuyasha wouldn't do something like that. I'm not going to wind up like Kikyo and be blind to the truth. Inuyasha loves me. He... he killed Kikyo so that I would live. He gave up a future with her just so that I would be alright... even when he thought he'd never see me again, my life was more important than Kikyo's or his own._ Kagome looked down at the medium-sized box she held in her hands. It was labelled, 'To Inuyasha'. Kagome opened it carefully. _I hope Inuyasha likes this..._ she thought as she looked at the gift she had purchased. She was also taking some of her things to sell so that the group didn't always have to resort to Miroku's 'exorcism' con. When Kagome was ready, the family walked her to the well house.

"Okay, Kagome. Just... just remember to think of us always!" her mother cried when they were inside the well house. "No matter what, i'll always be your mother! So don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Be careful, sis! Say hi to Inuyasha for me!" Souta cried. He really would miss his big sister. "We'll miss ya, Kagome. Life will be boring without you resting at home and Inuyasha coming to get you. I'll miss hearing you guys fight."

"Goodbye, my granddaughter! I'm glad to have had you in my life." Jii-chan admitted. "Every time I boil water, i'll remember how you accidentely ran your school into the ground with boiled youkai at that school festival."

"Yeah! Like when Inuyasha got all jealous of Hojo and drew Tetsaiga! He ripped a hole right in the roof of your school!" Souta laughed. Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Plus, when you improvised the acting so that no one would suspect anything odd, and you had Inuyasha carry you out the hole in the roof." she giggled. "This, Kagome- _this_ is why you have to go. Your fondest memories lie with that boy, Kagome- that hanyou boy who has always been there for you." Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter. Kagome smiled as tears fell from her eyes.

"I love you all. I'll... i'll never forget any of you!" Kagome cried. "It's time..." she said. Her family nodded. "Goodbye!" Kagome unsealed the well and took one look back at her family. _I'll miss you all so much... but you know... mom... you're right. I belong in the feudal era. If I didn't, I wouldn't have been able to transcend time like I did. _

Kagome quickly jumped in the well, trying to hold onto her things so that they would pass through with her. Surrounded by that familiar light, Kagome knew that this was what she wanted. She wanted to be with Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Inuyasha, do you want any fish?" Miroku called. _He hasn't moved from that tree for hours. He really isn't going to be alright without her, is he?_ Inuyasha scowled.

"Keh! I'm fine. I ain't hungry!" he replied. Miroku sighed.

"Inuyasha, you will have to come down eventually to eat. You cannot sit up there forever, sulking at the loss of a friend." Inuyasha glared at him.

"FRIEND! FRIEND! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING YOU LOUSY MONK! GO EAT YOUR FISH AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" he roared. Miroku simply shook his head.

"So you are... not friends, with Kagome? If you aren't, then why are you so upse- oh, my. Oh, my. I'm... i'm so sorry, Inuyasha. I realized that Lady Kagome had feelings for you... I did not realize that you returned them. My apologies." Miroku bowed. Inuyasha snarled, baring a fang.

"Keh! As if, monk." he said. _I can't let them know how I feel about her. They'll only see how weak I am... and... since she's gone... there's not point. So she'll never love anyone else, huh? I... I... I don't think I will either. Ironic, I suppose. I'm in love with the reincarnation of the woman who I thought was my love at first. _

"Okay, Inuyasha. You win. I won't talk about Lady Kagome anymore." Miroku frowned. _I knew it! He does have feelings for her. This... this must be really hard for him. I... I still can't believe that he laid Kikyo to rest, though. He... he really loves Kagome._

Inuyasha had gradually fallen asleep up in a high branch of the God's tree. He had finally given in to the sorrow that drowned his soul, and let a few tears fall for the sake of losing Kagome. He had never cried for Kikyo, and Kikyo had never cried for him. Somehow, Kagome was able to cry for him... and... as much as he hated to admit it, he was finally able to let the tears fall down from his eyes as he sobbed for Kagome. His shoulders shook, and he cried himself into a deep sleep; one that only comes to those who are exhausted. His dreams played on his emotions, causing the poor hanyou to whimper in his sleep.

_"Inuyasha... " Kagome called sweetly. "Inuyaaashaaaa..."_

_"Hm? What is it?" he asked dazily._

_"I love you. You know that, right?" she blushed._

_"Y-yeah... I know... I... I love you too..." he stammered. Kagome smiled and walked towards him._

_"I'm so happy, Inuyasha!" she cried as she threw her arms around his neck._

_"I am too, Kagome." he said as he pulled her closer. "I am too."_

_"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sleepily._

_"Yeah?" he asked. Kagome moved her head from his shoulder and looked deeply into his amber eyes. Inuyasha could feel himself moving closer, and closer, until they were merely an inch apart._

_"I'm sorry, I have to leave you." she whispered. Inuyasha whined as he tried to keep his hold on her, but her form was disappearing._

_"No! Don't go! You can't!" he cried. "I can't lose you!" _

_"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha... there is no other choice I can make." she replied. Inuyasha jumped at the transparent form in front of him, and fell through to the other side._

_"Kagome!" he called, but the girl did not answer. Instead, he watched as she simply faded away from his life right before his eyes._

_"KAGOOOOMMMEEE!"_

"KAGOOOOOMMMEEEE!" Inuyasha cried as he jolted awake. As soon as he woke, he slammed a fist into the side of the tree. "Why! Why does this have to happen? Why couldn't I have stayed with her?" Inuyasha yelled, unaware that he was being watched. "Why... why couldn't I have realized how I felt sooner?" he whispered. "I love her..."

-----------------------------------------------------------

They could hear the loud rants from the hanyou as he woke up.

"Hm. You sure he said he didn't have feelings for her?" Shippou whined. Miroku just sighed.

"Yes, but you know, Shippou- this _is_ Inuyasha we're talking about. He won't just admit his feelings that easily."

"I suppose you're right." Shippou sighed. "Still, it's kind of sad. He should at least act a bit more mature about it." Shippou's ears twitched, trying to catch what Inuyasha had whispered. Even in only a few months, his skills had increased greatly. His eyes widened with mischief.

"What is it, Shippou?" Sango asked. Shippou laughed.

"I was able to hear what Inuyasha was whispering up there!" he said, proudly puffing out his chest.

"What did he say?" Sango pressed.

"Well, if you must know, he was saying that he wish that he could have figured out that he loved Kagome sooner than he had." Shippou replied. Sango and Miroku just stood there.

"So... he truly does love her." Miroku muttered. Sango just stared at the kitsune in disbelief.

"Wow..."

"YOU KNOW, I CAN HEAR YOU ALL DOWN THERE! MY HEARING'S BETTER THAN THAT STUPID KIT'S! SO SHUT UP AND QUIT LISTENING IN ON ME!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Come on, Shippou. Let's go get some food." Sango suggested as Miroku and her began to walk back into Kaede's hut. Shippou nodded, and ran into the hut as fast as he could so as to avoid many unwanted bruises.

------------------------------------------------------

_Keh! It's none of their business what I feel! _Inuyasha's fist connected with the tree again. _Kagome... Kagome, I want to see you... _Inuyasha looked up from his perch and sniffed the air. _Kouga..._

"Oi, mutt! Where's Kagome, and when is she comin' back? I can't have my soon-to-be missing all the time!" Kouga yelled. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"What's the matter, wolf? You going all soft?" Inuyasha chuckled. "Kagome ain't coming back! You know that, you stupid wolf. Kagome's sealed the well from her side so that demons like _you_ can't get through to her."

"Liar!" Kouga growled.

"As if! What would I have to gain by lying to you? Other than personal satisfaction... but no, she's not coming back." Inuyasha frowned. "She's... just when we... she's gone."

"Just when you what? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Kouga roared.

"NOTHING!" Inuyasha hollared. "The only thing that happened between us was the fact that we both admitted that we... that we..." Inuyasha trailed off.

"THAT YOU WHAT, MUTT!"

"THAT WE LOVE EACH OTHER! OKAY! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL! GO BACK TO AYAME AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Inuyasha confessed. Kouga simply shut his eyes.

"I see. So... but how... how could she love a half-breed like you?" Kouga taunted.

"She said that she loves me _because_ i'm a half-breed, you _half-wit_." Inuyasha spat. Kouga snarled.

"Whatever! I'll be back, mutt! This isn't over yet!" Kouga yelled as he ran away at an average speed. Since Naraku had taken his shards, his legs didn't quite move as fast. Inuyasha sighed. _Why can't that stupid wolf just leave well enough alone?_ Inuyasha snorted. He could still smell that stupid wolf. As the smell of Kouga dispersed from the air, a new scent filled its place. _This scent... it's... it's..._

_It's Kagome's!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Whew! I can't believe I managed to get all this out of the well! I mean, there's got to be over fifty pounds of supplies here... mostly ramen and pocky. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!_ Kagome drew in a deep breath of fresh air. _Sweet, unpolluted air! I love it here so much... Well! Time to go see everyone, and hope that Inuyasha wants this too!_ Kagome threw her other leg over the lip of the well, only to be confronted by a farmiliar face.

"Ka-Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha stammered. _Is this real? Can it... can it be true? She's here... she came back..._ Inuyasha wasted no time in throwing his arms around her. _If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up! Reality without Kagome just isn't worth it anymore!_

"Inuyasha! I missed you too!" Kagome chirped. _It's so good to see him..._

"You... you're here!" he cried as he buried his face into her hair. _I can't believe it... this... can it be real? Or am I dreaming again?_

"I'm here, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed. "I... I hope it's okay."

"Of course it's okay." Inuyasha breathed as he took a deep breath, inhaling her smell. _I missed this..._

"Inuyasha? I really need to talk to you and the group... but... I also just really have to talk to you. So... so could we go for a walk? I need to go over a few things with you." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded.

They had made their way to the edge of the hot springs. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome sat down, dipping her feet in the water. Inuyasha sat down beside her, arms and legs crossed as usual.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Inuyasha asked. _Please let it not be about what I said before I left... it was embarressing enough to say those words enough the first time... _

"I... I had to use the jewel to come back, Inuyasha. So, the jewel is here in this era with me." Kagome held out the jewel in her palm. "So the well is sealed for good now. Even with the jewel it cannot be unsealed... because I wished for the well to close forever, even if this jewel was used to open it. So it should remain sealed. I hope that's okay." Kagome smiled sweetly.

"You... you left your family to come here and live with us?" Inuyasha asked, shocked. Kagome shook her head.

"First of all, my family and I both decided that I should be here. Secondly, I didn't leave them to be with you guys, I... I left them to be with _you_." she whispered the last part. Inuyasha's ears twitched back and forth in a frenzy.

"You left them to be with _me_?" Inuyasha managed to say. _She... she really does love me..._

"Of course, you silly boy!" she laughed as she scratched behind one of his ears. Inuyasha leaned his head into her hand and growled happily. "And you know exactly why, too!" she said. Inuyasha's cheeks blazed red.

"Yeah." he smiled. _I want to tell her how I feel again... only this time... I want to be able to see her reaction._ "Kagome, I-"

"I brought you a few things!" Kagome interrupted. "Oh, i'm sorry- what were you saying?"

"Nothing. Go on." Inuyasha grinned. He liked getting things. It usually meant ramen.

"Now, I bought a lot of ramen, but Inuyasha- you realize that once this is gone, I can't go back for any more." Kagome said. Inuyasha's ears pinned back against his head.

"Fine. As long as that means you can stay." he concluded. Kagome smiled.

"I also bought a lot of pocky for everyone, and I brought a few bags of chips and some cans of soda too." she said. "I brought everything I need to settle down here in the feudal era. I have an idea, Inuyasha!" she clapped her hands together. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Which is?"

"We start a youkai-extermination group! You know, to help clean up the mess Naraku left behind! We could build some huts to live in back at Kaede's village, and travel together, killing youkai!" Kagome said excitedly. Inuyasha looked at her with amusement. _She looks so happy._

"Keh! Sounds alright." he said, trying not to show that he _really, really_ liked the idea. He liked the idea of settling down and living with Kagome.

"I... I got you a present." she blushed. Inuyasha's memories flashed back to the day that he had given Kikyo a present- the rouge that was once his mother's- and she had meant to give him the prayer beads in return, but hadn't. Inuyasha smiled. _My first real, non-threatening gift!_ Kagome pulled a medium-sized box out of her yellow backpack and handed it to Inuyasha. "I hope you like it." she said hopefully. The box was labelled _To: Inuyasha_. Inuyasha carefully lifted the lid, only to find tissue paper.

"Keh! What is this stuff?" he asked. Kagome laughed.

"It hides the present so that it makes you more anxious to get it!"

"You and your strange era." he muttered as he promptly sliced through the paper, careful so as not to slice the gift within. Underneath the paper was his gift. Inuyasha gasped when he saw it. _Wow... I wonder... where did she find something like this?_ Inuyasha set the box down on the ground and threw his arms around Kagome. "Thank you." he whispered. He picked up the box again and admired the jewel within. _I wonder..._ "Kagome, is this what I think it is?" Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I went to an old antique store near my house. I remembered that they had old jewels, and I went to check them out. The little booklet said that this jewel was rumored to have strange powers, like the ability to travel to the realm of the dead, and that it never expired like your black pearl. Of course, everyone thought it was fictional, but I knew that it was the real deal. You can use this to go visit your father any time you want... you can visit where your sword was born." Kagome smiled. "I hope you like it." Inuyasha held the jewel in his shaking hands. Over the past while, he had gained a deep respect for his father, and wanted so much to pay his respects. Now, he could. Inuyasha put the jewel back in the box.

"Thank you, so much..."

"Hey! That's not all! Look at what's in the bottom!" Kagome said. "The box would have been smaller if it was just the jewel." she scoffed. Inuyasha smiled, and looked back into the box. He pulled out a scroll.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Read it." she whispered. Inuyasha looked at it. _This... this can't be..._

"My family's heritage..." he whispered. Kagome nodded.

"It shows your family bloodline. It seems that your mother, since she was human, wrote down the heritage, and it was passed down through some of the humans from her birth village. They kept updating it, watching your family from afar. I bought this at the antique store too. Look closely." she mentioned. Inuyasha scanned down from his mother's name and found his own.

"I had a family... i'm going to have a family..." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome cracked a smile. "Who was the mother of my children?" he asked. "The name was smudged." Kagome frowned.

"No one was able to help me with that, but i'm sure that someday you'll know!" she smiled. _I hope it's me..._

_I hope it's Kagome..._ Both of them blushed deeply as they looked at one another.

"Why don't we take it to Myoga? He's full of useless knowledge. Maybe he can fix the smudge." Inuyasha suggested. Kagome nodded.

"How do we find him though?" she asked.

"Did someone call for me?" Myoga asked as he bit onto Inuyasha's nose. Inuyasha quickly deflated the demon flea. "I've been hanging on to Master Inuyasha in secret for a while. Totosai wanted to see how Tetsaiga was."

"Yo, Myoga. Can you read the name here?" he showed the flea the scroll. Myoga took a close look at the scroll.

"Master Inuyasha, you won't like this..." he said. Since he was small, he could see the weaves in the paper clearly enough to see what had been written there.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The name that is written..." Myoga said, "Is Kikyo."


	19. Chapter 19

**Due to a few angry emails cough DON'T KILL ME PLEASE cough, I have immediately posted the next chappeh. It shall explain all. As I have said, this is a KAG & INU fic. Trust lil ol' me.**

Chapter 19

"WHAT!" Inuyasha roared. _What? How could it be Kikyo? She's dead! Why... I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS!_

"It says Kikyo." Myoga repeated. Kagome's heart sank. _So he lied. He didn't kill her. This... coming here was a mistake._

"Inuyasha..." she whispered.

"This can't be. Kikyo is dead. I killed her, Myoga." Inuyasha snarled.

"Hey, i'm just reading what it says." Myoga defended. Inuyasha flicked the flea off the paper and buried his head in his hands.

"This isn't happening. She's dead. She's not here anymore. I... I don't even love her!" he cried. Kagome frowned and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha... are you thinking what i'm thinking?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her quizically.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"We should travel to your mother's birth village. They should have the scroll, and we can ask them a few things. They won't know who the name is yet, but we can find out if here is another woman named Kikyo." she frowned. _So he's not with me..._

_So i'm not with Kagome..._

"Alright." he conceded

--------------------------------------

"Excuse me, but may we speak with the head of the village?" Kagome asked sweetly once they had arrived. The old man pointed to the large hut on the top of the hill, surrounded by cherry blossom trees. Kagome thanked the man, and began the ascent up the hill with Inuyasha trailing behind her. He had been rather distant since he found out that the name on the scroll was Kikyo. _I don't love her though... _

"Tell me, travellers, why are you here?" the man asked.

"We understand that Izayoi had entrusted your village the task of creating her family heritage scroll." Kagome replied. "Inuyasha here is her son. We have a few questions."

"I don't answer the questions of dead miko's." the man spat. Kagome and Inuyasha stared at the man in shock. "Get out!" he hollered. "You were valuable while alive, miko, but we in this village do not believe in bringing the dead back to life."

"What do you mean? I'm not dead!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha grabbed the man by his collar.

"And if you don't answer some questions, _you_ will be dead." he growled. Kagome put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha, please, put the man down. We can be civilized." she turned to the man." Now WHO ARE YOU CALLING DEAD?" she yelled.

"Are you not a miko?" he asked.

"I am." she answered.

"So you _are_ her." the man said in disgust.

"Who is _her_?" Kagome demanded. The man looked at her as if she had two heads.

"Well, if you are _not_ the miko Kikyo, then who _are_ you?" he asked. Kagome took a step back. _I understand..._

"Inuyasha, let's go, alright? I understand now."

"Keh! As if! He still needs to explain!" he cried.

"Inuyasha! Please! Let's just leave, alright?" she asked sweetly. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and into Kagome's dark eyes. _Heh. I can't ignore that face. _

"Grr. Alright." he growled as he let the man go. Kagome thanked the man, and exited the hut.

"What could Kikyo want with us now?" the man thought allowed. "She looks different somehow... but I know that she is Kikyo." **(A/N: Technically she is, as in she has the same soul. But this loser can't tell the difference.)**

--------------------------------------------------------------

"You want to tell me why we just left so suddenly?" Inuyasha snorted. He was still upset over the fact that he and Kagome would not be together. _I love her so much... she loves me too... so why? Why are we not together?_ Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

"What did that man call me, Inuyasha?" she cracked a smile.

"Keh! Why are you so happy about this? I... I thought that maybe _we_... _we_ were together..." he whispered. Kagome laughed. "What's so funny, woman? I thought we would be together! You know... because we love each other... I thought..." Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's arms around his waist.

"Inuyasha, I do love you! Now tell me. What did that man call me?" she pushed.

"What does that matter?" asked the confused hanyou.

"WHAT DID HE CALL ME!" Kagome cried. "Please answer, you'll see why it's important."

"Keh! Whatever. He called you _Kikyo_." he snarled. _How can anyone confuse this woman with Kikyo? Kikyo was distant and stoic, Kagome's upfront and caring. They're not even close to being the same person... and I... I love Kagome. Keh! Scroll or no scroll, I ain't having a family with anyone except Kagome! I love her!_

"Inuyasha." Kagome chanted, snapping Inuyasha out of his trance.

"Yeah." he said solemnly.

"What was the name on your family's heritage scroll?" she asked.

"It said Kikyo. What's your point?" Inuyasha asked. He was becoming more and more bitter by the moment. _I don't want to be with Kikyo!_

"Inuyasha, this village updates the scroll, right?"

"Keh! Yeah."

"Well, they watch you from afar to do so. That's how your mother wanted it- she knew _you_ wouldn't continue the tradition." she laughed.

"I know... but where are you taking this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, then they will only see the woman you are with from afar. They won't ever talk to her personally, right?"

"Right."

"And they think that _my_ name is _Kikyo_." she pushed, hoping that the hanyou would understand.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said. _Wait... if they think Kagome is Kikyo... then..._ "I understand..."

"Finally!" Kagome laughed as she hugged Inuyasha closer to her. "See, Inuyasha? We _are_ together." she smiled. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Kagome... I love you." he whispered. Kagome looked up at him with big, bright eyes.

"I love you too." she replied as she placed a small kiss on his lips. Inuyasha's eyes widened, but eventually he returned the kiss. _I'm going to be with her forever..._

_...and there is nothing I want more._

**(A/N: THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! I just thought that i'd be nice and not leave a cliffy. FINALLY! A moment for those two, considering what they've been through to get there )**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"I wonder where Inuyasha went." Sango muttered as she poked at the fire with a branch, attempting to spark a bigger fire. Miroku sighed as he sat next to Sango.

"Who knows? All we can do is wait patiently for his return." he replied. The wind picked up, and Sango shivered. _It's so cold..._ Miroku went back inside Kaede's hut. _Real nice, houshi. Leave me alone. Honestly, he can't even stay with me for more tha-_ Sango's thoughts were cut off as Miroku emerged from the hut with a blanket in his hand. He carefully draped it around Sango's shoulders and sat back down next to her.

"Thank you..." she murmured. Miroku smiled and put an arm around her.

"Any time." Miroku cracked a smile.

"You know, Miroku? I miss the group being together... but it's also nice... just like this. With just you and me." she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It is, isn't it?" Miroku sighed happily. "I want to just stay like this forever."

"No complaints here." Sango smiled. The two eventually fell fast asleep by the campfire. **(A/N: Yes, I know this is a KagxInu fic... but these two also deserve some love 3)**

-------------------------------------------

"So, shall we head back to Kaede's? I should probably see everyone else and ask them what they think of my youkai exterminator idea!" Kagome chirped. Inuyasha laughed.

"Sounds good." he smiled, baring a fang. "I'm sorry I didn't stay with you. It... it just took me a while to figure out that _you_ are my home, not the feudal era. Wherever you are is home to me." Inuyasha confessed. Kagome smiled and grabbed onto Inuyasha's hand.

"And my home is wherever you are." she replied, gripping his hand tightly. Inuyasha held onto her hand tighter and looked up at the sun.

"For the first time in my life..." he began, "I have a place I can call home. A place where I don't have to be afraid of not being accepted."

"I'm glad you can open up to me." Kagome grinned. "You want to carry me? We'll get there faster." she pointed out.

"Keh! We'll take our time walking. There's no real rush. I just want to spend time with you." he blushed. Kagome laughed.

"Good answer." she whispered as she gave his hand a tiny squeeze. The two of them had finally opened up to each other and admitted their feelings, and they both reveled in the feeling of being loved by the other.

-------------------------------------------

"I know you have the jewel, miko! Hand it over!" the snake youkai hissed.

"Stay away from her!" Inuyasha roared. _Stupid youkai! He's not touching Kagome!_ Inuyasha quickly disposed of the threat, leaving only a pile of bones that began to dissintegrate with the wind.

"Hmm. This only further proves the need for a youkai extermination." Kagome pointed out.

"No kidding! This is the fourth time we've been attacked within two hours!" Inuyasha cried. _Will Kagome be able to be safe like this? Keh! Of course! I'll be here to protect her._

"Mmhmm! But I know we won't have a problem because you're always there to help out!" she smirked.

"What about my human nights?" he asked worridly. "I have one coming up soon... maybe tonight, i'm not sure."

"I'll check my calendar, but so what? You're still ten times stronger than these pathetic youkai, even in your human form!" Kagome stated.

"Thank you, Kagome. Thank you for having so much faith in me." Inuyasha breathed as he held her close to him.

"I will _always_ have faith in you, Inuyasha." she replied. "No matter what happens. I'll always be here by your side."

------------------------------------

"Kagome!" Shippou cried. "YOU'RE HERE!" he screamed as he ran into his adoptive mother's arms.

"It's good to see you, Shippou!" Kagome exclaimed as she placed a tiny kiss on the kitsune's head.

"Inuyasha said you weren't coming back, but I knew you would!" he said proudly.

"I wasn't going to come back... but i've decided to live here!" Kagome smiled. Sango and Miroku, who had come outside to see what all the commotion was about, heard these words.

"KAGOME!" Sango cried as she hugged her best friend.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku laughed. "It is good to see you again!"

"It's so good to be here! This time, i'm _never_ leaving!" she cried. Inuyasha's eyes flickered with joy and contentment when he heard her say the words _never_ leaving. He growled happily and hugged Kagome from behind.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked curiously.

"Haha! Seems Shippou was correct! So you both have admitted everything?" Miroku asked. Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed furiously as they nodded.

"That's wonderful!" Sango cheered.

"Keh! Kagome has an idea for all of us. So shut up and listen." he growled, still smiling uncontrollably. Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Well... since i'm here for good, I brought tons of ramen and pocky, but I also have an idea." Kagome smirked mischieviously. "Since Naraku is dead, a lot of the lesser youkai will run rampant. People will be in dire need of youkai extermination- so, I was thinking, perhaps we could all settle down here in this village and build huts here, but travel as youkai exterminators for pay."

"That would be awesome!" Shippou cried.

"I agree. I'd like to live here... and I want to help get rid of the youkai." Sango said.

"Count me in! Wherever Sango goes, I go." he smiled. Sango blushed, but quickly recomposed herself. Kagome clapped her hands together.

"Excellent!" she cried. Inuyasha smirked.

"So I guess we'll start building huts tomorrow. How many huts do you want?" he asked the group. Miroku immediately spoke up.

"Two. One for Sango and I, and the other for you and Kagome." he smirked. Everyone blushed.

"What about me?" Shippou whined. Sango laughed.

"You can live in both huts! Travel between both!" Sango giggled. Shippou smiled

"Okay!"

"Alright. Tomorrow we'll start. Once the huts are done, we'll go kill some youkai!" Inuyasha cried. The group cheered, and decided to just enjoy the rest of the day sitting and talking by the Goshinboku. Miroku sat beside Sango, and Inuyasha beside Kagome. Inuyasha leaned his back against the tree, and Kagome rested her back against his chest. Inuyasha pulled her closer to him protectively. Sango and Miroku laughed.

"Guys... tonight's my human night, I think." Inuyasha explained. Kagome nodded.

"I checked the calendar." Kagome noticed the worried look on Inuyasha's face. "Don't worry, Inuyasha! It'll be fine." she soothed as she scratched behind his ears. Inuyasha growled happily and leaned into her hand.

The sun set that evening, and Inuyasha's hair had faded black; his claws retracted, and his ears transformed into a human's. He growled in frustration as he watched his appearance shift.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Keh! I hate being human! I feel so weak!" he muttered. He looked at the frowning girl. "I'm not saying that human's are weak, because you aren't, Kagome. I'm just not used to having this severely limited strength. Plus, I can't even use Tetsaiga." Inuyasha explained. Kagome smiled sympathetically.

"I know, Inuyasha... but I trust you. I trust in your strength, even when you're human. It doesn't matter if you can't use Tetsaiga- it's what's in here..." Kagome pointed to his heart, "... that enables you to win a battle."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered. "I love you more than anything in this world." he breathed as he held her close, and for the second time since they had admitted their love, they shared a tender kiss that showed to each other just how much they meant to the other. Though they were interrupted by the screams of the villagers.

"YOUKAI!" NEKO YOUKAI!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"What!" Inuyasha cried. "Neko youkai? Where!"

"In the village! They want the jewel!" the young villager cried, his cuts and bruises were plainly visible down his arms and legs. Kagome winced noticably at the sight. Inuyasha pulled her close to him, trying to calm her nerves.

"Kagome, I don't know... i'm only human... and neko youkai are fast. I have trouble enough killing them as a hanyou." he explained worridly. He wasn't expecting a smile to grace her features. He gently cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Come on, Inuyasha! We'll be fine! I have my bow and arrow that Kaede gave me, Sango has Hiraikotsu, and Miroku has his sutras and his staff. You have your brute strength! Together we can win this!" Kagome cheered. Inuyasha nodded.

"Alright, let's give it a shot- but Kagome." he said as he loosened his grip on her. "Be careful. I can't lose you." he whimpered. Kagome smiled delicately.

"It'll be alright, Inuyasha- i'll be careful." she reassured the nervous hanyou. "Now let's go!"

----------------------------------------------

"Where is the jewel, miko?" the leader of the Neko youkai hissed. "I'll be relieving you of it."

"I don't think so, hairball!" Inuyasha yelled as he stepped in front of Kagome. "No one lays a _hand_ on her." he growled. The leader laughed.

"No one tells Kiba what to touch or what not to touch." Kiba growled. **(A/N: apparently Kiba means 'fang'. Hence why I called him Kiba. If it doesn't mean fang... keh. I'm keeping it. I like it. Heehee)**

"Keh! Get over yourself!" Inuyasha taunted. "You ain't that tough." he continued. Kiba snarled and cracked his knuckles.

"We'll see about that, human." he laughed. Not giving Inuyasha enough time to even blink, Kiba thrusted himself at Inuyasha and began to slash at Inuyasha's face with his claws. Inuyasha barely dodged the initial attack, and managed to regain enough composure to begin taking counter swings at Kiba. Kagome and the others were currently busy with Kiba's pack.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she saw Kiba violently attack Inuyasha. She finished off the neko youkai she had been fighting with an arrow, and ran over to Inuyasha. "Here, kitty kitty!" she taunted. "Look at the pretty arrow!" When Kiba was distracted by Kagome's taunting, she released her arrow, only to find Kiba dodge it. _He's too fast!_ Kagome winced. She drew another arrow from the quiver on her back and set it up to fire. Inuyasha threw himself at Kiba to try and pin him down so Kagome could hit him. Instead, however, he fell face first into the dirt. Kiba laughed as he swiped a claw along Inuyasha's back, drawing blood. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she dropped her bow and arrow and ran to Inuyasha.

"I'm fine, Kagome! Doesn't even hurt." Inuyasha smiled. "I may be human, but i'm still tougher than the average human."

"I know." she smirked as she stood back up, aiming her arrow for Kiba. "No one hurts _my_ Inuyasha! EVER!" she cried as she fired her arrow. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with pride and shock in his eyes. _She called me hers. I'm hers. She's mine. That won't ever change. I can't let this idiot beat me. I have to protect Kagome._

"Aaagh!" Kiba yelped as the arrow grazed the calf of his left leg. "How DARE you!" he growled. "You will pay for this, miko. You will pay with your _life_."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Inuyasha said defiantly as he stood up in front of Kiba. "No one will harm _my_ Kagome!" he roared as his fist connected with Kiba's cheekbone. Inuyasha could feel the bone shatter underneath his fist, and he smirked. "That's what you get for trying to hurt Kagome!" he cried proudly. Kiba fell backwards and cried out in pain. The entire right side of his face was now bruised and bleeding; his cheekbone was shattered. Kiba shook it off and lept forwards at Inuyasha in another attempt to strike him down. Inuyasha lept to the side, dodging Kiba's attack. The neko youkai crashed into the ground in front of him. Kiba rolled over and was about to get up when he came face to face with Inuyasha's fist again. This time, the strike rendered Kiba unconscious. Inuyasha smirked as he snapped the unconscious neko's neck. "That's taken care of."

"Now to help the others with the rest of the pack!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha nodded, and the two ran over to where the others had stationed themselves.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! How are the two of you fairing with the neko leader?" Miroku asked as his staff clashed with the claws of the lesser neko youkai.

"He's been disposed of." Inuyasha said matter-of-factly. The group breathed a sigh of relief.

"You will pay for killing our leader!" the lesser neko's hissed.

"See if we care." Inuyasha snarled.

-------------------------------------------------

After about another hour, the neko youkai's had been completely disposed of. Their bodies had been discarded in the bone-eater's well, the injured villagers taken care of by Kaede and Kagome, and the single deceased villager had been buried. With the entire village helping out, the time passed quickly. Inuyasha sat with his back relaxed against the Goshinboku, watching the sun rise. _Today we start building huts. I can't wait to build the home that Kagome and I will live in. The home where we'll raise a family._ Inuyasha smiled and closed his eyes. His fangs grew back; his hair shone silver once again, and his dog ears poked back out from atop his head. He held his hand up to his face. _I was able to protect her, even though I was human. Heh. I don't hate being human that much after all, now. Kagome showed me that humans aren't weak. _Inuyasha breathed a sigh of contentment. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha quietly. Inuyasha's eye cracked open just enough to see Kagome.

"Inuyasha." she smiled.

"Kagome." he breathed. Kagome walked over to him and sat down next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. Inuyasha smiled as he put his arm around her small frame and pulled her closer to him.

"How's your wound?" Kagome asked.

"Keh! It's fine. Shouldn't leave a scar. Wasn't deep, anyways." Inuyasha commented. Kagome nodded.

"That's a relief."

"Don't worry about me so much. I'm made of tougher stuff than that." he smirked. Kagome giggled.

"I know. Still... I don't know what i'd do without you." she confessed.

"Keh! I'll protect you, and i'll protect myself. We'll be fine." he said.

"I'll protect you too, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she buried her head into the crook of his neck. "I'll do my best to protect you too." she whispered. Inuyasha smiled.

"Deal." he said. Kagome looked up at him sweetly.

"I guess we should get some rest before we begin building the huts." Kagome mentioned. Inuyasha pulled her onto his lap, and the two fell into a deep slumber that they both deserved.

**(A/N: Still not the end. There is still one more dramatic twisty thing(a good one, don't worry!) in this story. Hurrah!)**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kagome yawned and rolled over slightly, bumping into Inuyasha. "Mmm?" she mumbled as she opened her eyes. Inuyasha just laughed.

"I was wondering how much longer you were going to sleep." he smirked. Kagome simply hit his shoulder out of reaction.

"I needed the rest." she explained. Inuyasha just kissed her forehead.

"Well then, good morning. Shall we go begin building the huts? I'll go get the wood with Miroku and Kirara. You, Sango and Shippou can gather rope, thatch, and anything else that we'll need. Plus, we're having ramen for lunch." he told her. Kagome giggled.

"Yes, sir!" she saluted him and ran off to find Sango. Inuyasha smiled and walked over to where Miroku and Kirara stood.

"Let's go get some lumber!" he cracked his knuckles. Miroku sighed.

"Must you be so violent? They're just _trees_." Miroku pointed out.

"Keh! I'll do things _my_ way, you'll do them _your_ way." Inuyasha scoffed. Miroku put his hands up in surrender.

"Fine!" he conceded as they walked into the thick forest. "Someone's going to get hurt. And it will be me." Miroku sighed. Inuyasha's fist slammed into the side of Miroku's head, causing a slight lump to form.

"That's right. It'll be you." Inuyasha snarled playfully. Miroku whimpered as he rubbed a hand over his sore cheek. "Why can't anyone _ever_ go for the other side? This side gets all the abuse..."

-------------------------------------------------

"Is this enough thatch, Sango?" Kagome asked as she lugged an armuful of thatch and threw it onto the ever-growing pile.

"Just about two more loads should suffice." Sango said gruffly. She was busy twisting rope for the foundation with a few of the other villagers who had decided to help out. Kagome took in a deep breath.

"Okay! Be back soon!" she cried as she left to gather more thatch. After a few minutes of gathering and adding to the pile, Kagome needed only one more load to finish up. Wiping the persperation from her brow, Kagome retreated to find more thatch. When she had gathered almost enough to suffice, she heard rustling in the bushes. "Who's there?" she questioned nervously, hoping it was only a villager.

"You have the jewel. I will be back for it, miko." a voice whispered.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Kagome threatened as she dropped her pile of thatch. "You think you can scare me!" Nothing. Whoever it was, they were gone. _Weird... i'd better tell Inuyasha and the others. _Kagome gathered up her thatch and ran back to the village.

------------------------------------------------

"SANKOTESSOU!" Inuyasha cried. Three trees fee towards the ground. "Hah! Told you my way was better! I'm getting three trees a swipe. You're still on your fourth tree _alone_." Inuyasha smirked. His smile widened when he saw Kagome walking towards him.

"Kagome? I thought you were helping Sango?" he smiled.

"I was..." she said nervously. "...but there was some strange youkai in the forest where I was collecting thatch. It wanted the jewel. It's gone now... but... Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at him.

"I'll hunt the freaking thing DOWN!" Inuyasha snarled. Kagome laughed.

"No, no, that's alright." she said. "I just... how are we ever going to live peacefully, or even hope to exterminate youkai with this jewel always around? If any youkai gets ahold of it..." Kagome shook her head. "I don't want to even think about what would happen." she whispered. Inuyasha's ears pinned back against his head, and a sadness replaced the anger that had been there. Without a word, he walked over to Kagome and threw his arms around her.

"Don't ever think like that. Nothing will happen. It can't. The scroll shows our future, Kagome. Nothing will happen." he whispered. Kagome sighed and slowly put her arms him as well.

"I know, Inuyasha. I'm... i'm just worried about everyone else too. If I get attacked... and they're there... what if something happens?" Kagome whimpered.

"I'll be there. I won't let _anything_ happen." Inuyasha reassured the nervous miko. He began to stroke her hair and gently rock from side to side to soothe her.

"I know, Inuyasha. I just don't want anyone to suffer needlessly again." she said as she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. Inuyasha rested his chin atop Kagome's head. _We have to get rid of the jewel. How? I've got to think of a way._ Inuyasha stared off into space as his thoughts consumed him.

"Ahem?" Miroku cleared his throat. Kagome cracked an eye open.

"What?" she asked.

"We should get back to work." he smirked. Inuyasha growled.

"Yeah, yeah, we're on it, monk." he spat. Kagome waved as she left to pick up the thatch she had dropped earlier. Inuyasha went back to physically assaulting trees. 3 or 4 at a time, too. Miroku grinned. _Life is sweet._

---------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe the huts are almost done!" Kagome cheered as the sun was setting on the second day. "They look amazing."

"All that's needed now is to make the inside feel like home!" Sango cried happily. Kagome nodded.

"I brought a ton of stuff for that. Mom bought some pots and pans to cook over the fire with, some curtains- curtains are these long strips of material that cover windows so that the sun doesn't shine in too brightly..." she looked at Miroku. "...or if you want privacy. I also have some blankets from home that can be used on the beds, i've got actual _pillows_!" Kagome cheered. Inuyasha watched her with an amused expression.

"Sounds good." he smiled. Kagome looked up at him and smiled back. _It's so nice to see him smile more often. I still can't believe that i'm the reason he smiles!_ Kagome couldn't help but let her smile take over her delicate features when she thought about him. Inuyasha laughed. Miroku tapped Inuyasha lightly on his shoulder, causing Inuyasha to wheel around and face him.

"Inuyasha... there is something in the bushes. I can hear it." Miroku whispered. Inuyasha stopped and sniffed. There was definately a youkai in the area.

"Come on out and show yourself, youkai!" Inuyasha growled. A hawk youkai emerged. It's voice was bone-chilling.

"Hand over the jewel." it hissed. Kagome winced. She remembered that voice. It was the voice that had interrupted her when she was collecting thatch.

"Inuyasha! That's the one from earlier!" she cried. Inuyasha readied his sword. The hawk youkai laughed. Both opponents ran at one another, beak and sword clashing with a shrill sound that filled the air.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Kaede-baba-chan! You have to do something! Kagome's hurt!" Sango cried for the old woman. Kaede came out of her hut, shocked to see the devastating sight.

"What on earth has happened?" she asked, assessing the young miko's injuries. They were rather bad, and she had lost consciousness.

"We were attacked by a hawk youkai. He caught us off guard, and he... he..." Inuyasha buried his head in his hands. "He hurt Kagome!"

"Aye. I understand. I will tend to her wounds. Ye need not worry. She won't die, but she will be rather weak for a few days. So ye go easy on her." Kaede instructed. Inuyasha nodded. Kaede handed him the jewel. "Ye should hold onto this for the time being. It is not safe with Kagome at the moment." Kaede explained. Inuyasha nodded and slipped the jewel into his haori. Inuyasha left the hut so that Kaede could begin tending to Kagome's wounds. He wanted to get as far away as possible so that no more youkai would be attracted to Kagome because of the jewel. Inuyasha scowled. _I have to talk to somebody about this jewel. Perhaps someone else could be its guardian._ Inuyasha pondered the choices until he came across one he was reluctant of, but it was his best chance. _Heh, just hope he'll do it._ Inuyasha smiled, and headed into the Western Lands.

---------------------------------

"Oi, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called. The inu youkai merely turned his head to face Inuyasha. His loyal companions, Rin and Jaken stepped to the side, not wanting to be caught in the middle of this family bloodfeud. Sesshoumaru eyed the anxious hanyou and let out a sigh, showing his annoyance.

"What reason would have you tresspassing in this Sesshoumaru's lands?" Sesshoumaru asked, void of any emotion. Inuyasha's ears twitched, hoping he wouldn't have to bring Tetsaiga into this.

"I have the Shikon no Tama. The jewel is complete... but..." Inuyasha trailed off.

"Spit it out, hanyou." Sesshoumaru spat apathetically. Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome is the guardian right now... but so many youkai are attacking her for it. I... I don't want her to be hurt anymore." Inuyasha's eyes were filled with a sorrow that nearly had his half-brother Sesshoumaru feeling sympathetic. Almost.

"What do wish _this Sesshoumaru_ to do about it?"

"To become the guardian of the jewel." Inuyasha replied. Sesshoumaru let out a sadistic laugh.

"Of course. Though what will you be trading this Sesshoumaru for it? That jewel is more trouble than it is worth." he said with a stoic face. Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru? I'll give you anything to keep her safe." he admitted.

"Ah, I see. My hanyou half-brother has chosen an equally pathetic intended?" Sesshoumaru taunted. "This Sesshoumaru does not wish to hold onto that jewel. I have no need for it."

"But- but you just said-" Inuyasha started to yell before he was cut off.

"I asked what you would trade for it. I never said I would take it. I merely wished to see how far and to what lengths you would go for the life of your intended." Sesshoumaru said, smirking inwardly. He enjoyed watching his cowardly half-brother suffer.

"You know what, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha cried. "You're nothing but a coward. Only someone who is a coward would spend their whole life alone. I don't intend to do that. I've found someone that I want to be with for the rest of my life. That isn't cowardly. Acting cold and distant is." Inuyasha retorted.

Sesshoumaru was shocked to hear these words, but his face remained calm and void of emotion. Deep inside his heart of ice, he knew that Inuyasha was right. Well, in a sense at least. Sesshoumaru knew that he would someday need an heir to look after the Western Lands. He would spend days on end wondering what he would do. If the mighty Sesshoumaru, the youkai with a heart of ice and claws of poison, were to take an intended, he would appear weak. He would show emotion. Other youkai lords would only take advantage of this. On the other hand, without an heir, Sesshoumaru would also appear weak. Sesshoumaru was unaware that he had let a small growl escape past his lips. Inuyasha smirked.

"Seems you _are_ a little upset about that." Inuyasha teased. Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered red.

"You shall learn your place, hanyou." he spat. "And it is not here on my lands. This Sesshoumaru has made his decision. I will not take that forsaken jewel. I have no use for a despicable trinket such as it. Any youkai who would use it is simply weak." Sesshoumaru continued. Inuyasha growled and drew his hands into fists.

"You really are a coward. With your power. With your force. With your nobility. With all of this... you still cannot take care of a jewel. You cannot even begin to care about what happens if this jewel falls into the wrong hands." Inuyasha said in disgust.

"This Sesshoumaru has his _own_ lands to take care of. The Western Lands are my territory, and I can assure you- jewel or no jewel, nothing will happen that is not to my liking." Sesshoumaru stated flatly. His eyes wandered over to Rin and Jaken. _Of course. Jaken is still complaining that we left Ah and Un at the castle._ Sesshoumaru's icy heart warmed at the sight of Rin attempting to calm Jaken down. _Why do I allow this human child ot travel with me? Why did I save her from the brink of death?_ Sesshoumaru chuckled at himself inwardly. _It seems I am already weak. The other lords are not stupid. They know I travel with a human child. I cannot tell Inuyasha my true intentions for turning down the jewel. I cannot allow him to see my one weakness- Rin. I cannot take that jewel. It would bring unnecessary chaos into my lands... and I would risk the life of Rin. I cannot do that. I understand now why Inuyasha wishes to rid himself of the jewel. All he wants is to live with Kagome without excessive fear. He wants Kagome to be alright. I want the same for Rin._ Sesshoumaru was pulled out of his thoughts when Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Ahem?" Inuyasha coughed. _What is he thinking about that would leave him completely open to attack like that?_ Inuyasha followed the direction of Sesshoumaru's eyes, and learned that they fell upon the young human girl who travelled with him. _So that's it. That's why he won't take the jewel. He doesn't want any harm to come to the human child. Wow... do I ever feel selfish._ Inuyasha shook his head. "Sesshoumaru... never mind my request. I will leave your lands." Inuyasha turned and fled back to Kaede's village to check on Kagome. For the first time, Inuyasha was proud to be Sesshoumaru's half-brother. He felt a pang of sympathy for the great lord of the Western lands.

Sesshoumaru watched as his half-brother fled to Kagome's side. His head dropped when he was sure no one could see him.

"Sesshoumaru-samma? Sesshoumaru-samma? Are you o-kay?" little Rin asked as she gently and politely tugged on his haori. Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl. She had grown a lot since he had first saved her life. He could see that Rin's eyes were full of worry. It was always worry, or love- never fear. Even the first time they had met, when he snarled at her and let his red youkai eyes show. She never once feared him.

"Yes Rin. I am fine." he replied, letting a small smile grace his features. Rin smiled and grabbed onto his hand.

"If Sesshoumaru-samma is fine, so is Rin!" she cheered. Jaken was blowing steam out of his ears.

"Sesshoumaru-samma! We should be going!" he protested. He hated that Rin got more attention than he did. Sesshoumaru simply began walking away hand in hand with the small girl. _Perhaps she can be my daughter. I shall adopt her... it's not as if I haven't already. But now... I won't hide it. I will be her father. _Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin, and for once instead of those cold eyes, Rin saw compassion. She smiled brighter and began to sing.

"_Sesshoumaru-samma... Sesshoumaru-samma... Sesshoumaru-samma will stay with me till the end of ti-ime!"_

--------------------------------------------------

"How is she doing?" Sango asked anxiously. Kaede shook her head.

"Do not worry, child. She will be fine. She just needs to rest." Kaede replied. Sango breathed a sigh of relief. Though something still bothered her.

"Kaede? Where did Inuyasha go? It's not like him to leave Kagome's side when she's hurt."

"Ye are correct. It is not like him. However, I have an idea what he may be doing." Kaede sighed. Sango was rather curious.

"What is he doing, Kaede?" she asked.

"He has the jewel. I assume he is trying to find it a new guardian. Kagome is being attacked often, and Inuyasha fears for her life. He is probably trying to get rid of the jewel by finding it a new guardian." Kaede replied. Sango frowned.

"I see. I hope he's alright." Sango said. "Thank you, Kaede." Sango turned and exited the hut to speak with Miroku. Once outside, she relayed what Kaede had said to him.

"So that's why he's gone. Makes sense." he stated simply.

"Let's just hope he returns soon, and with good news." Sango concluded.

----------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat on his favorite branch in the God's tree. He twirled the Shikon no Tama in his hands, cursing at it. _Why did this jewel have to ruin everything? All I want is a normal life with Kagome. To live with her and start a family. Is that too much to ask for a hanyou? _Inuyasha's eyes widened. _That's it... that's the only way, isn't it?_ Inuyasha smirked and looked at the jewel. _I'll do it. I'll do it for Kagome!_ Inuyasha held the jewel close to him...

_Kagome... she's worth this._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Kagome winced as she woke- there was still a lot of pain from her wounds. Kaede immediatly came over with food and water.

"Aye, ye are awake. Well, that's always a good thing. Here, some water and fish. Ye should eat soon; ye've been unconscious for about a day." Kaede explained. Kagome rubbed her throbbing head.

"I see... oh, that hawk youkai." Kagome took the food and water from Kaede. "Thank you." she said simply. Kaede nodded. Kagome looked around the room, and she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there. "Kaede? Where's Inuyasha?" she asked.

"He has gone to find a new guardian for the Shikon no Tama." Kaede said as if it were a simple task.

"What!" Kagome cried. _Why did he go and do that?_

"He values yer life far too much to keep the jewel around. He fears that someday he may not be able to protect ye." Kaede explained. Kagome frowned. _I'm such a burden..._ Kaede picked up on what Kagome was thinking immediatly.

"He does not think of ye as a burden, Kagome. He loves ye with all his heart, and he does not want to lose ye. When ye were gone, he sat at the bottom of that well digging his way through. He never got anywhere, but nevertheless he spent every waking moment clawing at the dirt." Kaede replied. Kagome was shocked.

"He... he did that?" she asked quietly.

"Aye, he did." Kaede reassured. "Ye should eat and rest." she ordered as she left the hut to collect more herbs. Kagome sighed. _He really does want to settle down and live with me... _Kagome smiled as she began to eat her fish.

---------------------------------------------

"When is Inuyasha coming back?" Shippou whined. "He's been gone for almost the whole day!"

"Calm down, Shippou, i'm sure he has a reason." Sango reassured the annoyed kitsune. "It will be hard to find a new guardian for the Shikon no Tama."

"I know, but... but Kagome will be upset if he isn't here soon." Shippou pointed out. "I don't like to see mommy upset."

"I know, Shippou. You know what, though? Inuyasha loves Kagome with all his heart. He wouldn't leave now. He'll be back soon. Do you honestly think that he'll stay away from Kagome for too long?" Sango laughed. Shippou smiled.

"You're right! Thanks Sango!" Shippou cried happily as he snuggled into Kirara. Sango smiled sweetly at the kitsune and the two-tailed cat. She gave Kirara a quick scratch behind the ears before going to sit beside Miroku by the God's tree.

------------------------------------

_I hope Kagome's okay. I've been gone almost the whole day. Keh. No one would take the jewel... but... that's alright now. The jewel is gone. I was able to destroy it..._ Inuyasha smiled. _It was hard... but I did it. Kagome... Kagome can you hear me? I did it for you._ Inuyasha had almost reached Kaede's village in the midst of all of his thoughts. Inuyasha frowned as he recalled the events that had taken place before. _That hawk youkai... I... I was able to kill it. It was easy to defeat... but he caught us off guard. I can't let that happen again. I can't let Kagome get hurt. I will protect her. _Inuyasha's gaze was diverted to a small rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" he asked in an agitated tone. He really didn't have time for this.

"Inu...yasha?" the meak voice came. Inuyasha recognized the woman from the village.

"Oi. Yeah, i'm Inuyasha. Whaddya want?" he snarled. The woman shook her head.

"Nothing. I was just out gathering herbs to help Kaede-baba-chan." the woman replied. "What happened to you?" she asked. His dishevelled state worried her. Was there a youkai that was a danger to the village?

"Keh! It's nothing." he replied. _Well... it isn't anymore... _Inuyasha looked at the woman.

"That's good. I shall head back to the village now." the woman bowed goodbye and left to present Kaede with the herbs. The woman shook her head. _There is something different about him. I can't quite put my finger on it. I've only ever met him twice, and i've never talked to him up close before... but something was off. Heh. Doesn't help that i'm going blind, I suppose._ The woman chuckled to herself. _With these eyes lately, everyone looks different._

-------------------------------------

"Hey, you're awake!" Sango cheered as she saw Kagome finishing up her fish. Kagome smiled and nodded. Sango smiled and sat down next to her best friend. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better, actually." Kagome lied. She was physically better, but she was worried sick about Inuyasha. Sango could see the worry in Kagome's eyes.

"Don't worry, Kagome. He'll be back soon." she comforted her friend. Kagome looked up at her.

"Heh, guess you can see right through me." she laughed. She was glad that she had such a close friend. "I just hope he hasn't done anything too wreckless..." Kagome sighed. Sango smirked.

"Oh, you know he has. This _is_ Inuyasha we're talking about, after all!" Sango laughed. Kagome smiled weakly. She knew that Sango meant well, but it wasn't making her feel any better about the overall situation. Sango looked at her friend sympathetically.

"Oh, Kagome! Don't worry! Inuyasha will be fine, I know it! He's never let your down so far, has he?" Sango said. Kagome chuckled lightly.

"Well, nothing _too_ bad to let me down." she conceded. Sango hugged he best friend.

"That's the Kagome we all know and love! Now come on! Let's get up and go outside for a walk! You're in serious need of fresh air." Sango prodded. Kagome finally gave in and the two left to go for a quiet stroll- minus Miroku- they wanted it to be peaceful.

The two girls had been walking for roughly a half hour before Kagome had begun to feel a little dizzy.

"Guess all that's happened caught up with me!" she laughed. Sango helped Kagome sit down; her back was resting against the God's tree.

"Sorry! I wasn't thinking. We should have stopped sooner to let you rest." Sango apologized. Kagome just shook her head.

"No, no! I'm fine, Sango! Really!" Kagome chirped. Sango exhaled with relief.

"I'm just glad that you're alright." Sango smiled. Kagome got that forlorn look in her eyes again. Sango noticed it right away. "You're worrying about him again, aren't you?" she asked. Kagome nodded.

"I can't help it, Sango. It just... it just worries me that he's been gone almost the whole day. I trust him, and I know that he's strong enough to protect himself... but I... I still worry about him." Kagome trailed off. Sango nodded in understanding.

"I know how you feel, Kagome. Truly, I do. When Miroku leaves for whatever reason I panic if he isn't back as soon as he said he would be. I love him too much to let anything happen to him... but you know what? He always comes back." Sango said reassuringly. Kagome smiled lopsidedly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kagome rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Mind if we go back to Kaede's? I'm a little tired." Kagome confessed. Sango helped the tired girl up and walked by her side back to Kaede's hut where she could rest.

-------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sniffed the air carefully once he had reached the God's tree. _They were here not too long ago... Kagome and Sango. I... I can smell Kagome's worry. I hope she's not worried about me... _Inuyasha shook his head. _No matter. I'll be back by her side in a few minutes. She won't have anything to worry about anymore. I will never leave her side._ Inuyasha looked down at his hands triumphantly. _She doesn't even need to worry about the jewel anymore._ Inuyasha smiled as he made his way to Kaede's hut, attempting to avoid as many people as possible- he just wanted to get to Kagome as fast as he could. He was able to dodge Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, Kaede, and pretty much everyone else. He pushed aside the curtain that covered the doorway of Kaede's hut, only to find a sleeping Kagome. _She looks so peaceful..._ Inuyasha rested Tetsaiga down beside Kagome as he settled in beside her; his back against the wall. He waited patiently for Kagome to awake, and for Kagome to hear his wonderful news.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open slowly. _I really needed that rest. I wonder... is Inuyasha back yet?_ Kagome rolled over on the cot and bumped into a very farmiliar person- Inuyasha. Inuyasha immediately threw his arms around her.

"Kagome." he whispered. "I have wonderful news."

"Inuyasha... you're finally back. I was worried." she confessed. Inuyasha held her tighter.

"I got rid of the jewel." he said quickly. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" she cried. _He... what happened?_ Inuyasha smiled.

"The jewel is gone, Kagome. I got rid of it. It's gone forever. Never again will it bring pain and suffering to anyone." he chimed as he pushed a few stray hairs out of her eyes. Kagome still looked upon him in shock.

"Inuyasha, you-" she began before she was interrupted.

"I know... I know what I did. It was... it was the only way to get rid of the jewel. I... I had to do it. I had to make sure that you would be safe." Inuyasha said, nuzzling his nose into her hair. Tears made their way down Kagome's cheeks.

"You... you did _this_... for _me_?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied simply. He looked deep into her warm eyes. Kagome peered back into his, seeing for the first time just how far he would go to keep her safe.

"Inuyasha... are you... are you sure?" she asked. "I mean... you did it so willingly." Just as Inuyasha was about to reply, he was interrupted by a very shocked group of Miroku, Sango, and Kaede.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku started.

"You..." Sango continued.

"Aye. I figured this would happen." Kaede smiled. Miroku shook his head.

"But you- you...you're **human**!"


	25. Chapter 25

**I got a lot of emails asking why Inuyasha still had a good sense of smell. This is because he was a hanyou. He was half demon. Even though he is full human now, his sense of hearing and smell would be greater than that of a normal human's for a short while until his ears and nose adjusted.**

Chapter 25

Kagome continued to stare at the new human Inuyasha with her jaw hitting the floor. _He... he used the jewel to purify himself... so that I wouldn't be in danger anymore..._ Kagome threw herself into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha smiled.

"Kagome... how are you feeling?" Inuyasha breathed as he held her close to him. Miroku and Sango still couldn't get over the change. Inuyasha decided that they'd all better sit down and hear his story.

Inuyasha began with his trip to the Western lands, and how Sesshoumaru didn't want the jewel for himself. Inuyasha was forced to find another way.

"I realized that no one deserves to hold this jewel. No one deserves to go through the obstacles that we have. I couldn't ask someone to risk their lives just so that we could be happy. So... I got thinking, and I remembered what Kikyo had told me. She said that if the jewel were to be used as a means of purification on a half-demon, then it would be purified and cease to exist." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and smiled. "It was the only way."

"What about Tetsaiga?" Miroku asked quietly. The sword meant so much to Inuyasha- he couldn't see Inuyasha just throwing it away just to become human. Sure, he loved Kagome, but... he could no longer use the final heirloom of his departed father. Inuyasha smirked.

"What else? Store it in the hut. Maybe hang it on the wall as a reminder. Either way, that thing's useless in battle now." Inuyasha stated the obvious. Truthfully, the last thing Inuyasha cared about at that point was Tetsaiga. Kagome stared into his eyes for a few moments before opening her mouth to ask more questions.

"Inuyasha? Are you sure that this is what you want?" she asked weakly. _What's the point of asking this... even if this isn't what he wants... there's no way he can go back._ "I mean... I just... I just know how much you dislike being human." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look straight at his now violet eyes.

"The only thing in this world that I want, Kagome... the one thing that I would give up everything for... is _you_. You taught me that human's aren't weak. I can finally accept the human side of me; embrace it. I don't care about being some all-powerful youkai. I just want to be with you." he said as he pulled her close to him. Kagome smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Inuyasha... thank you for everything..." she said as tears began to fall. Inuyasha pulled away from her to get a good look at her face.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Inuyasha exclaimed, afraid that she didn't like him being a human. Kagome laughed.

"I'm crying because i'm so happy!** (A/N: Why do people cry when they're happy? I don't get it. I understand if there's been like some huge stress issue resolved and they just let it all go, but i've seen people cry at christmas because they got a new digital camera. I just don't get it.)** Inuyasha, i'm just so grateful that you did all of this for me... and I love you." she sighed as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. Miroku and Sango decided to leave the two alone for a while.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked into her eyes.

"Mm? Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly. Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"I... I don't know much about your era, or about human customs alone... but... I want to learn about them. I've learned a few customs and traits from Kaede... and... I was... I was wondering..." Inuyasha trailed off. _Gah! Why can't I just ask her?_ Kagome smiled.

"Wondering what, Inuyasha?" she prodded. Inuyasha gave in.

"Well... we're both human now... and Kaede taught me about a custom called 'marriage'. I thought maybe we could... you know... marry... and live together." Inuyasha said, his voice shaky. Kagome squeeled with girlish glee.

"YES! YES! YES!" she cried as she bowled Inuyasha over in a large tackle hug. Inuyasha smiled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course!" she cried. Inuyasha smiled again. _The last time I considered becoming human and marrying someone was with Kikyo... but... but this is the first time i've actually wanted to become human... wanted to marry. I'm really going to have to learn more about human customs and traditions. Somehow I think i'll like being a human. It will keep Kagome safer..._

"Kagome?"

"Yeeeesss?" she giggled.

"I love you." he whispered. Kagome smiled sweetly.

"I love you too."

-------------------------------------------------

"Keitaku!**(blessing)** Suki!**(fondness/love)** Aibo!**(adoration/cherishment)** It's time for dinner!" Kagome called. Within 10 seconds the three children were inside the hut and seated at the dinner table.

"What's for dinner tonight, mama?" Keitaku asked. Little Keitaku had black hair like his parents, violet eyes like his father, and was approaching his 9th birthday. Kagome smiled.

"I'm making fish and rice." she replied sweetly.

"Yes! I love fish and rice! It's my favorite meal!" cheered Suki. Suki had black hair as well, but inherited brown eyes from her mother. She was only 7. Kagome giggled.

"Yep! You sure like your fish and rice!" she exclaimed as she poked Suki's arm playfully. Kagome went over to little Aibo, and helped him up on his chair. Aibo was the youngest child at the age of 4. Aibo had the same black hair that was the family's trademark, but had one bright brown eye and one violet one. Kagome loved his eyes, and often told him this. Aibo just loved getting attention from his parents.

"Where's daddy?" Keitaku asked. As if on cue, Inuyasha came in the door of the hut. "Daddy!" he cried as he hopped out of his chair and hugged Inuyasha. Keitaku was by far a daddy's boy. "Daddy! You're home!"

"Yep! I'm home." Inuyasha smiled. He walked over to each of his children and gave them a little kiss on the crown of their head, and then made his way over to Kagome and kissed her hello. Kagome smiled. _Even after all this time... I still love him so much... and he still loves me..._

"How was the work today?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou were youkai exterminators until Inuyasha and Kagome's first child was born. Eventually, Miroku and Sango settled down and adopted Shippou, and currently had two children of their own. Miroku became the village monk after Kaede had passed away shortly after Keitaku was born. Sango watched over her children, but she also helped exterminate nearby youkai when needed. Shippou was doing well; he was almost old enough to live on his own, and he was currently building a little hut next to Miroku and Sango's. Kagome became the village priestess, and helped to gather herbs. Inuyasha had begun tending to the fields, but soon found that he was bored out of his miind. So he decided to tend to the fields, exterminate youkai, and set up proper security measures around the perimeter of the village.

They still had their share of sadness. During Kagome's first pregnancy, there were complications that couldn't be helped, and their first child was lost. Inuyasha and Kagome still visited the gravesite regularly. However, shortly after, Kagome was again pregnant. They named the baby boy Keitaku, or _blessing_. They still mourned the loss of their first and unborn child, but they were able to move on, and they now had three beautiful and healthy children.

"Work was good. Not much to say... tended the fields... killed a bear youkai... the usual." he chided as his usual smirk found its way onto his face. Kagome served dinner and they all sat down to eat and to share their stories of what the day had held for them. Kagome looked around at her family. _How did I get so lucky? I guess I owe this all to that jewel. It allowed me to come here; to meet Inuyasha. All of my current happiness is because of Inuyasha. I love him so much... and that won't ever change._

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was staring at him whilst off in her own thoughts. He smiled. _I still can't believe that she chose me. That she said yes to me. That she loved me, loves me, and will love me. My feelings for her won't ever change- not in a million years. I may not get to live as long as a human... but it's worth it. To be safe and by Kagome's side is more than I could ever ask for. I just thank Kami every day that she came into my life. I love her. I love our family that we have. Every time I close my eyes I can't wait to open them and to see Kagome. I've gone so soft after becoming a husband and a father... but I don't care. I just want to love them with all that I am... and I do. I love them more than anything in the world. I love my Kagome with my whole heart and more._

_...and that won't ever change._

**Well, that's the end of the fic... I think. I don't think there's anything else I can add to it. -sniff-. It's been a great run! HOLD ON THOUGH! IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY, PLEEEEEEEASE DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME! I WILL HAVE A NEW STORY SOON! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
